Treasure Planet
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Dia sangat membenci gurat luka di tangannya. Dan ketika ia diculik oleh sekelompok perompak antariksa, barulah ia sadar bahwa lukanya memegang peran penting dalam perburuan harta. AU. OC. Shonen-ai. Sci-fi/Adventure.
1. Falcon

**A/N: **Percobaan pertama saya untuk genre Sci-Fi. Semoga ini gak abal... QwQ Dan fic ini ter-influence terlalu banyak film dan animasi lainnya yang sehubungan dengan perompak plus luar angkasa OuO Hidup Treasure Planet! Hidup Star Wars! Hidup Obi! Hidup Ewan~ #melenceng

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia tentu masih kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya. Beberapa detail dan yang mengilhami cerita ngaco satu ini muncul juga bukan punya saya. Saya cuma main pinjem tanpa ambil keuntungan sedikit pun. Gak percaya? Kalo saya punya hak cipta semua ini, mending saya pensiun jadi anak interior =3=

**Warning: **OC baru sebiji, kok. Paling mentok dua, gak mau saya tambahin lagi =3= #eh Sho-ai dan grepe-grepe, karena kita berurusan dengan Nethere yang biar tsuntsun, tapi otak bokepnya jalan kayak France =3= #eh Perampokan. Imajinasi super ngaco buat penggambaran luar angkasanya OuO Pairing? Hayo tebak sendiri~ XDD

**Notes to myself: **Ngerjain fic ini gak cocok sambil dengerin lagunya Mojako. Biar ada kata Saturnus, Venus, dan lalalala lainnya, tetep aja gak pas... #slap

* * *

><p>Gurat luka berwarna merah menyala menghiasi telapak tangan kirinya. Bentuk kurva dan garis saling melintang, bertumpuk serta membuat pola yang unik. Beberapa bahkan hanya berupa titik-titik besar, terhampar di beberapa garis luka. Bentuknya hampir menjadi lingkaran sempurna, kalau saja posisi luka itu tidak berada di pinggir kanan telapak tangannya. Terlalu ke kanan, malah. Tapi, si pemilik luka tak ambil pusing tentang ini.<p>

Mata abu-abu itu menatap datar bekas luka tersebut, tampak tak tertarik—bahkan cenderung jijik. Wajar kalau sang pemilik luka merasa sebal melihat bekas luka ini. Dengan luka sebesar dan seaneh itu, ia selalu dipandang sebagai orang aneh. Setiap hari, ia harus mengenakan sarung tangan—_latex _dan berwarna hitam—untuk menyembunyikan lukanya.

Menurut cerita ayahnya, luka itu dia dapat dulu, sewaktu ia kecil. Sekelompok perompak galaksi menculik dan melukainya untuk menakut-nakuti ayahnya. Beruntung para perompak tersebut berhasil dilacak dan ia terselamatkan sebelum dibunuh.

Anehnya, pemuda ini sama sekali tak ingat tentang kejadian itu...

"Perompak menjijikan." gerutu pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ia lalu menyambar sepasang sarung tangannya dan segera memakainya. Menatap luka menyebalkan itu barang sedetik lagi, ia bisa muntah.

Harus ia akui kalau lukanya itu tidak mengerikan seperti beberapa luka bekas perang yang pernah ia lihat di buku atau pada seorang _soldier _yang berpapasan dengannya. Hanya saja, warnanya yang merah menyala terlalu menarik perhatian. Entah dengan apa para perompak itu melukainya, luka merah menyala bagai darah itu tidak mau berkurang sejak dulu.

TOK TOK!

Suara ketukan di pintu berhasil membuat sang pemuda bermata abu-abu mendongak dari cerminnya. Ia baru saja selesai mengenakan sarung tangannya, siap mengambil _T-shirt _putihnya. "Ya?" sahutnya, terdengar ogah-ogahan. Sampai kapan pun, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi _morning person_—orang yang bisa bangun kelewat pagi dan masih ceria bagai kelinci kebanyakan gula.

Suara _sailor _itu terdengar sayup-sayup, teredam oleh pintu metalik besar yang tebal. _Soldier _itu berkata, "Kapten Beilschmidt menunggu Anda di ruang komando, Herr Reinhart."

Sang pemuda berambut hitam mengerang kesal. Dipanggil ke ruang komando oleh ayahnya, sang Kapten IGS Falcon-A01, sungguh bukan pertanda baik. Dalam hati, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat kemarin—sengaja maupun tidak disengaja.

"_Ja_. Aku akan segera ke sana!" sahut Reinhart. Ia segera memakai pakaiannya—satu setel jas putih dengan kancing emas dan tali tipis berwarna kemerahan dengan beberapa lencana tersemat, serta celana putih. Disambarnya sebuah tablet hologram—untuk jaga-jaga bila sang Kapten memutuskan untuk melihat hasil pekerjaan rumahnya. Tak ketinggalan topi berwarna putih dengan tepian bawah berwarna hitam ia kenakan. Sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, sang pemuda berambut hitam ikal ini berkaca dan memperbaiki posisi lencana anggota Inter-Galactic Space Patrol.

Sekarang, Reinhart Beilschmidt siap untuk memulai tugasnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers <strong>copyright owned by **Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Treasure Planet **copyright owned by **Walt Disney Picture**

**Titan A.E. **copyright owned by **20th Century Fox**

**Treasure Island **copyright owned by **Robert Louis Stevenson**

**Pirates of Carribean **copyright owned by **Walt Disney Picture**

**Star wars **copyright owned by **George Lucas**

* * *

><p>Falcon-A01—atau lebih akrab dipanggil <em>Mother Ship<em> oleh para polisi antar-galaksi—adalah kapal induk IGSP yang senantiasa berpatroli mengelilingi galaksi. Namanya begitu termasyur hingga ke seluruh galaksi, membuat namanya sangat ditakuti oleh para pemburu harta antar galaksi. Bahkan para perompak galaksi paling ditakuti akan gemetar mendengar nama kapal antariksa yang satu ini. Untuk para perompak, kapal ini mempunyai julukan lain:

_The Destroyer_.

Reinhart berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong trapesium berwarna putih. Langkah kakinya dibimbing oleh sebuah garis berwarna biru, mengarah langsung ke ruang komando. Meski ia ingin sekali berbelok sejenak ke kantin dan sarapan, garis-garis melintang ini akan mencegah dan mengadukannya langsung ke ruang komando.

Mendesah khawatir, Reinhart melirik jam digital yang mengitari pergelangan tangannya, sedikit panik. Lagi-lagi ia kesiangan dan terlambat tugas. Pasti ayahnya akan—

Baru saja Reinhart akan berbelok, sepasang tangan menangkap lengannya, menggeret sang pemuda berambut hitam ikal ini ke cekungan tak terpakai di lorong sempit. Belum sempat ia melemparkan protes kepada siapa pun yang telah membuatnya semakin telat, sepasang bibir langsung melumat bibir merahnya, mengulumnya dengan penuh gairah. Dalam sekejap, Reinhart sudah lupa protes apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Tangannya malah terangkat dan melingkari pundak pasangannya, menarik lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu semakin erat dalam dekapannya.

Akhirnya pria misterius yang mendorong Reinhart kasar ke tembok kapal menjauh tubuhnya. Ia mendesah pelan dan mengecup kening, pipi, dan sepanjang dagu si pemuda berambut hitam. "Ah... Aku benar-benar merindukanmu..." bisiknya seduktif sambil terus menciumi pipi dan leher Reinhart.

Reinhart tertawa. Ia lalu mendorong tubuh tinggi pasanganya itu menjauh dan membetulkan jasnya yang sempat kusut. Mata abu-abunya melirik penuh humor ke arah lelaki berambut pirang di depannya. "Kau ini ada-ada saja." katanya sambil tertawa. "Kita baru saja bertemu kemarin malam di kamarku, Willem."

Willem van der Plast, Letnan IGSP dari kuadran 4 tersenyum kecil medengar ucapan kekasihnya. Tak menggubris omongan Reinhart, ia malah menarik pemuda berambut hitam itu dan mengecup singkat sepasang bibir merah merekah. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum aku memulai tugasku."

Raut muka Reinhart berubah seketika saat mendengar kata 'tugas' meluncur keluar dari bibir Willem. Mata abu-abunya menatap tak percaya sekaligus sedih ke arah Letnan berambut pirang jabrik itu. "... Tugas?" bisiknya sedih. Suaranya begitu pelan, sampai-sampai Willem tak bisa mendengarnya. "Tapi, kau baru kembali dari misimu di Orion lima hari cahaya yang lalu..."

"Aku tahu, tapi ini perintah langsung dari ayahmu." kata Willem. Dia sendiri terdengar tidak menyukai tugas baru dari atasannya itu. "Katanya, ada pemberontakan di Bumi. Kudeta atau semacamnya. Senator di sana terancam keselamatannya dan aku diminta—dipaksa—oleh Kapten untuk—"

"Tak adakah orang lain yang bisa menggantikanmu? Suruh orang lain." desak Reinhart, menarik jaket berwarna biru tua milik Willem, memaksa sang pemakai untuk merunduk sampai wajah mereka sejajar. "Kau... Kau bahkan belum memberitahu ayahku tentang kita berdua! Kau lupa dengan janjimu sendiri?"

Willem mendengus pelan. Untuk pertama kalinya, sang Letnan berambut pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap entah ke mana, berusaha untuk tidak beradu pandang dengan pasangannya. "Sekalipun aku memberitahu sang Kapten dengan baik-baik, dia tak akan pernah menyetujui hubungan kita." bisiknya, lirih. "Dia Aryan dan aku hanya Medi—"

"Tapi, kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk bicara dengannya, Will!" desak Reinhart. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat jas biru laut yang dikenakan Willem. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu reaksi Ayah bila kau tidak mencobanya?"

PIIP! PIIP! PIIP!

Suara mesin yang nyaring itu membuat Reinhart sadar kalau ia sudah melanggar garis pembimbingnya selama lima menit lebih. Sistem brengsek yang bisa mendeteksi salah langkah—sengaja maupun tidak disengaja—orang yang dibimbingnya. Lewat lima menit, sistem akan berbunyi, memperingatkan siapa pun yang sedang ia bimbing untuk segera kembali ke tujuan utamanya. Lewat dari sepuluh menit, sistem ini akan langsung menghubungi ruang kontrol dan memberitahu sang Kapten bahwa ada _soldier _yang membolos.

Sistem yang bagus untuk mencegah para _sailor _membolos, tapi juga cukup menyebalkan.

Reinhart menggerutu kesal, menatap penuh kebencian mendalam ke arah garis berwarna oranye. Oranye berarti peringatan awal. Bisa bahaya kalau sampai berwarna merah karena itu berarti Reinhart akan diberi sanksi karena melanggar perintah Kapten dan membolos. Tepukan singkat di pundaknya mampu mengalihkan perhatian Reinhart dari garis menyebalkan yang berbunyi nyaring.

"Sepertinya kau harus segera ke ruang komando." bisik Willem pelan dengan wajah kaku. Mata hijaunya juga melemparkan pandangan tak senang ke arah garis oranye yang makin lama semakin gelap—mulai berubah warna menjadi merah. "Bisa bahaya kalau ayahmu menemukan kita berdua di sini."

Mendengar omongan Willem malah membuat suasana hati Reinhart semakin kacau. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan merengut kesal. "Tidak akan jadi masalah kalau ayahku tahu tentang kita, selama kau sudah memberitahunya!" ucapnya sebal.

"Iya, iya. Nanti, setelah kembali dari Bumi, aku akan memberitahu ayahmu. Kalau perlu, kucium kau di depan muka kedua kakakmu yang kaku dan sok _awesome _itu. Supaya mereka tahu kalau kau sudah ada yang punya." kelakar sang Letnan.

Reinhart memasang muka jijik saat mendengar ucapan Willem. "Ugh. Kau bicara begitu seolah-olah aku dan kedua kakakku terlibat hubungan _incest_..."

Willem van der Plast tertawa pelan sebelum mengecup lembut bibir pasangannya. Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya larut dalam dekapan masing-masing dan melupakan tentang _line _milik Reinhart yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah gelap. Orang pertama yang menyadari adalah Willem yang melirik melalui ekor matanya. "_Line_-mu sudah merah, Reinhart."

"Biarkan saja." gumam sang _soldier_. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus lembut pipi pasangannya. Jemarinya bergerak menyusuri kontur rahang yang begitu tegas dan bergerak naik, meraba telinga lancip Willem, lalu tersenyum. "Toh, ini saat yang tepat bagiku untuk bertemu dengan kekasihku yang bertelinga lancip."

Willem memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah mendengar julukan tak kreatif yang diberikan Reinhart kepadanya. Ia lalu mendorong tubuh mungil sang _soldier _berambut hitam itu menjauh dan merapikan jasnya sendiri. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang bahwa aku paling tidak senang kalau kau mulai menyinggung masalah telingaku." desisnya.

"Apa? Kau merasa terdiskriminasi dengan kami, bangsa berdarah biru?" goda Reinhart sambil menyikut pelan pinggang Willem. "Lagipula, aku suka telinga lancipmu itu, kok. Sama seperti para _elves _yang kubaca beberapa hari lalu di _holo-book_."

Yang disinggung hanya menggumam kesal tak jelas. Matanya kembali teralihkan ke jalur yang merah menyala. "Kau sepertinya harus segera ke ruang komando, Reinhart..."

"Tadi salah siapa yang menarikku ke pojokan, membuatku waktuku terbuang percuma?" balas Reinhart.

"Iya, aku minta maaf. Sana, pergi. Aku harus ke hangar dan mempersiapkan pilot serta kapalku."

Satu kecupan singkat di bibir menjadi pemisah—Reinhart kembali berlari menuju ruang komando sementara Willem bergerak cepat menuju hangar. Dalam hati, keduanya hanya bisa berharap untuk segera bertemu.

* * *

><p>Satu jam diceramahi oleh Kapten Dietrich Beilschmidt cukup membuat telinga Reinhart berdenging. Sang Kapten berambut pirang panjang itu tak bosan-bosannya mengingatkan putra bungsunya ini untuk datang tepat waktu. Lalu, sebagai tindak lanjut—hukuman, lebih tepatnya—atas kelalaian dan keterlambatan Reinhart, pemuda berambut ikal itu harus bekerja selama sebulan di ruang komunikasi, berurusan dengan kabel-kabel warna-warni dengan ukuran bermacam pula.<p>

"Kudengar dari Kapten kau terjebak di ruang komunikasi sampai sebulan, adik kecil?"

Reinhart mendongak dari makan siangnya dan bertatap muka dengan sosok kakak tertuanya tersenyum lebar, mengejek. Di Belakang sang kakak, berdiri satu kakak lainnya, kali ini menatap Reinhart dengan tatapan iba.

"Sudahlah, _Bruder_." ucap Ludwig Beilschmidt, putra kedua sang Kapten Falcon. Mata birunya menyipit, menegur sang kakak tertua melalui tatapan tajamnya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju meja makan Reinhart dan menekan beberapa tombol di tepian meja, lalu muncul dari bawah lantai dua buah kursi. "Reinhart sudah sadar dengan masalahnya tanpa perlu kau singgung."

Gilbert Beilschmidt, sang kakak tertua, menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Ludwig sebelum mengambil satu kursi di sebelah kiri Reinhart. "Oh, ayolah. Aku yang _awesome _ini hanya ingin dengar gosip dari _officer _lainnya tentang adik bungsu kita tercinta ini harus bekerja sebulan penuh di ruang komunikasi." Gilbert mengakhiri celotehannya dengan tawa keras, membuat orang-orang di kantin menoleh penasaran.

Ludwig menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng. Ia memutuskan kalau berdebat dengan Gilbert tak akan berakhir. Si kakak satu itu terlalu keras kepala. Daripada berurusan dengan Gilbert, ia lebih memilih untuk bertanya langsung pada adiknya. "Benarkah kau dihukum Kapten sebulan hanya karena terlambat?"

Reinhart melirik Ludwig melalui balik tirai hitam rambutnya. Dengan lesu, ia mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Siapa suruh juga kau membolos berkali-kali seperti itu." ucap Gilbert. Ia mulai menyuap supnya yang transparan, mengerenyit sejenak saat tak tahu sup macam apa ini. Sang pemuda albino mendekatkan sendok makan dan menyecap cairan bening tersebut, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak senang. Tangannya mendorong menjauh nampan makan siangnya sebelum kembali berkata, "Contohlah kakakmu yang _awesome_ ini. Jarang terlambat dan selalu patuh pada perintah atasan."

"Jarang bukan berarti tidak pernah, kan?" celetuk Ludwig santai. Ia juga berjengit saat merasakan sup bening itu. Sama dengan Gilbert, sang _soldier _berambut pirang itu mendorong nampannya menjauh. Ia mengambil gelas dan meminum air putih banyak-banyak. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa makanan kantin sekarang semakin aneh-aneh saja..."

"Kalian tidak baca _holo-ad-_nya?" Reinhart menunjuk sebuah papan horizontal yang menampilkan hologram tentang menu khusus hari ini: ZARCONIAN.

Ludwig dan Gilbert mengerang saat membaca menu spesial untuk hari ini.

"Pantas saja yang bisa menikmati makanan dengan rasa buruk ini hanya mereka..." gerutu Gilbert seraya menunjuk sekelompok _soldier _di sudut kantin. Tubuh mereka besar dengan kulit tebal bersisik. Kaki dan tangan mereka menyerupai cakar, sementara wajah mereka tampak keras bagai batu. Dengan lahap, mereka memakan makan siang kali ini. "Ras yang tak punya indera perasa seperti mereka memang pantas dengan makanan seperti ini."

Reinhart, mengikuti gerakan kedua kakak, juga menjauhkan nampan makan siangnya. Mendadak ia sudah tak lapar lagi saat melihat cara makan para Zarconian itu; kelewat barbar dan malah membuat mual. Mata abu-abunya sekarang menatap kedua kakaknya bergantian. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa Ayah harus semarah itu padaku." keluhnya.

"Karena kau sudah tiga kali terlambat saat mendapat panggilan." sahut Gilbert santai sambil menyeruput minuman seratnya. "Kau tahu Ayah, kan? Sangat tegas dengan peraturan dan paling benci waktu diulur-ulur."

Reinhart tertawa datar, sadar betul dengan apa yang dikatakan kakak tertuanya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menumpangkan dagunya ke tangan kiri. Dinginnya material _latex _tak membuat Reinhart tersentak atau semacamnya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan material karet tersebut setiap hari. Pandangannya sekarang terarah pada jendela besar yang menampilkan kerlipan bintang di galaksi antah berantah. beberapa menggerombol, membentuk gugus galaksi yang menarik, sementara lainnya berkelap-kelip sendirian di tengah gelapnya ruang hampa udara. Tiba-tiba, ia terpikir mengenai Willem. Apakah Letnan muda itu sudah pergi, menempuh _space warp _dan berjalan cepat menuju Bumi? Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah sampai dan sedang sibuk melawan para pemberontak?

Di tengah lamunannya, Reinhart melihat sekelebat bentuk menyerupai kapal antik melintas di sudut. Keningnya berkerenyit. Penasaran dengan apa yang ia lihat, Reinhart berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan mendekat ke jendela. Ia tak mengacuhkan pandangan penuh tanya dari kedua kakaknya dan berjalan terus ke jendela. Ditempelkannya tangan berlapis _latex _miliknya ke lapisan kaca tebal bertekanan udara tinggi. Mata abu-abunya menyipit, mencari-cari apa gerangan yang ia lihat barusan. Ilusi semata atau memang kenyataan?

Ah, rupanya itu benar. Kali ini, bentuk kapalnya semakin mendekat. Lihat itu. Layar solarnya menyala kelap-kelip, menangkap berbagai sumber cahaya dari bintang di sekitarnya untuk lalu diubah menjadi tenaga dorong. Kapalnya semakin mendekat dan mendekat...

Tunggu. Apakah kapal itu mengarah tepat ke Falcon?

Reinhart mundur tepat pada waktunya saat kapal misterius itu menembakkan meriam laser ke arah kaca sebanyak tiga kali, menghancurkan kaca tersebut hingga berkeping-keping. Dalam sekecap, udara yang mencekik menerjang, menyedot segala hal yang ada di dalam kantin untuk kemudian dihempaskan di ruang hampa.

Sirene berbunyi nyaring dan pintu-pintu langsung ditutup. Beriringan dengan bunyi mesin, terdengar jeritan orang-orang—terutama mereka yang tertarik keluar—memenuhi kantin yang semula tenang. Beberapa petugas tampak sibuk menghubungi ruang panel dan kontrol untuk mengurus situasi ini dan mengembalikan tekanan udara di dalam kantin. Reinhart sendiri masih berpengangan erat pada tepian meja kantin. Sialnya, material meja yang terlalu licin membuatnya tak punya cengkeraman erat.

"Reinhart!" seru Gilbert dan Ludwig berbarengan. Keduanya mengulurkan tangan, berusaha menggapai adik bungsu mereka ke tempat aman. Mereka berdua berpegangan pada kolom kapal. "Reinhart, raih tangan kami!"

Reinhart menggerutu kesal. Ia harus berjalan—atau merangkak—cukup jauh untuk mencapai uluran tangan kakak-kakaknya. Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah tangannya mulai kesemutan, tak sanggup bertahan lagi. Sarung tangan yang ia pakai juga tidak membantu, malah membuat tangannya semakin sulit berpegangan. Bahkan sekarang Reinhart hanya bertahan pada tiga jari sekarang. Tiga jari, yang akan segera berkurang menjadi Dua.

Dua.

Satu.

Dan Reinhart kehilangan pegangannya. Ia tertarik keluar kapal, diiringi oleh teriakan panik dari kedua kakaknya. Mata abu-abunya membelalak lebar, tak percaya dengan nasib naas yang akan ia terima—terjebak di tengah antariksa yang tak berbatas, seorang diri, dan—

-Sebuah jaring menahan tubuhnya. Bukan hanya sekedar menahan, jaring tersebut secara otomatis malah menyelimuti tubuhnya, memerangkap sang _soldier _IGSP sampai tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

Reinhart menggeliat panik, berusaha melepaskan jeratan jaring tersebut. Dia memberontak semakin liar saat jaring itu sedikit demi sedikit ditarik naik kembali ke kapal. Saat itulah Reinhart melihat bendera hitam dengan lambang tengkorak putih berkibar di tiang utama kapal.

Lambang perompak. Dia—sekali lagi—diculik oleh segerombolan perompak. Nasibnya akan ditentukan oleh para perompak di atas kapal sana; mati ataupun hidup.

_Well_, paling tidak, ia tak perlu menghadapi ruang komunikasi sebagai hukuman...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Satu lagi multichap abalita dari saya :D Apakah ada yang bisa menebak siapakah gerangan si Reinhart ini? Kalo bener, saya kasih piring cantik, selamat beli di toko piring terdekat pake uang sendiri~ #eh

Apakah masih ada yang mau me-review fic saya satu ini? QuQ


	2. La Sagrada

**A/N: **Makasih buat review-review yang sangat menyencyuuuh~ Seneng rasanya ngeliat kalian mempertanyakan siapa gerangan si Reinhart ini OuO

Oiya, saya lupa ngomong di chapter lalu kalo sebenernya Dietrich Beilschmidt yang saya maksud itu adalah Germania~ Jadi, buat yang menebak Reinhart itu Germania, bukan, yaaa~ Germania jadi bokapnya Germanbros :D Dan kalo mau nebak Reinhart itu HRE, juga bukan. Saya penganut kukuh bahwa HRE=Germany.

**Disclaimer: **Karakter jelas kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya dan beberapa hal di dalem cerita ini saya comot—sadar ataupun gak sadar—dari source lain yang ada di bawah. Terlalu banyak, ntar disclaimernya bisa panjang. Dan no. Me not making any money dari fanfiksi ini :D

**Warning: **sci-fi/adventure~ petualangan dimulai, kawan-kawan :D sho-ai bertebaran dimana-mana dengan pairing bemacam-macam. Jangan lupa, saya adalah seorang cracker alias hobi masang-masangin karakter seenak udel~ #narihula #eh

* * *

><p>Reinhart Beilschmidt adalah pemuda sederhana dengan rambut hitam ikal dan mata abu-abu. Ia <em>soldier <em>yang berdedikasi tinggi di IGSP, meskipun catatan ketepatan waktunya terbilang jelek. Dia selalu menyalahkan inspeksi pagi yang kelewat pagi, serta tugas menumpuk yang memangkas waktu tidurnya. Reinhart terlambat bukan karena dia tukang tidur yang tuli akan bunyi nyaring alarm. Itu semua hanya karena tugas menyebalkan dari IGSP dimulai terlalu pagi untuk si pemuda berumur sembilan belas.

Menjadi _soldier _IGSP tidak semenyenangkan apa yang diceritakan kedua kakaknya. Terlalu membosankan dan mencekam, apalagi saat ayahmu sendiri yang menjadi kapten kapal. Mimpi buruk tiada batas.

Beruntung, Reinhart menjadi satu dari sekian banyak orang yang terhempas ke belantara angkasa tanpa batas saat kaca hampa udara kantin pecah—dihancurkan hingga berkeping-keping oleh tembakan laser dari meriam. Berkat itu, ia bisa terbebas dari rutinitas yang membosankan di IGSP.

Tapi, ia tak berharap untuk ditangkap jaring perompak dan digeret naik ke geladak kapal antik dengan tenaga solar itu. Sama sekali tak pernah terpikir kalau ia—lagi-lagi—diculik oleh segerombolan perompak.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa para perompak lebih senang menculiknya dan bukan salah satu dari kedua kakaknya. Apa karena dia putra paling muda keluarga Beilschmidt atau karena ia terlihat lebih lemah dibandingkan dua kakaknya?

Reinhart masih memberontak, berusaha untuk melepaskan jeratan jala yang mengukungnya. Sayangnya, tenaganya kurang kuat untuk melawan tali jala yang luar biasa kuat. Napasnya memburu dan matanya membelalak panik saat jala mulai menyentuh tepian geladak.

Di tengah kepanikannya, Reinhart melihat seorang petugas kapal melongokkan kepala. Senyum cerah dan tawa ceria keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat sosok Reinhart yang meronta-ronta. Sang _sailor _menoleh ke belakang—masih tersenyum gembira—dan berteriak nyaring, "Kita dapat 'ikan'nya, ve! _Fratello_, bidikanmu hebat sekali, vee!"

"Tentu saja, dasar adik bodoh!" Kali ini terdengar suara identik dengan si _sailor_, tapi terdengar lebih kasar. "Karena aku yang melakukannya dan bukan kau, _bosun _bodoh yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat dengan _ahoge _mencuat di kepalanya masih tertawa-tawa sambil berkata "Vee~ Vee~" Terlalu riang karena mereka berhasil menangkap target.

Akhirnya jaring berhasil dinaikkan ke geladak kapal. Tiga orang berhasil menggeret Reinhart dan salah satu _crew _kapal—seorang pria berkulit hitam dengan tubuh besar—mengeluarkan pisau lipat lalu mulai memotong jaring, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melukai Reinhart. Sementara itu, dua orang pemuda dengan wajah identikal memperhatikan kerja rekannya. Satu memperhatikan dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, sementara yang satunya menatap dengan sinis dan ogah-ogahan.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Reinhart terbebas dari jeratan jaring tersebut. Sang _soldier _IGSP langsung melompat dan berdiri. Dia memasang kuda-kuda, siap untuk bertarung. Bagaimanapun juga, Reinhart tidak mau ditangkap tanpa perlawanan sebelumnya. Dulu, dia masih bocah yang tak tahu tentang bela diri dengan tangan kosong maupun bersenjata. Sekarang, dia tahu semuanya. Dia bisa melawan para perompak menjijikan ini.

"Apa mau kalian?" bentak Reinhart. Mata abu-abunya menatap awas ke arah tiga orang _sailor _di depannya. Ketiganya tidak berbuat apa-apa atau menjawab pertanyaan Reinhart. "Apa kalian yang dulu menculikku, hah? Mau memeras ayahku dengan menculikku lagi? Memangnya tidak cukup kalian sudah melukai tanganku sampai seperti ini!"

Ceracau Reinhart tidak digubris oleh mereka, membuat sang pemuda berambut ikal ini semakin geram. Ia memutuskan untuk menyerang duluan lalu kabur dengan sekoci.

Reinhart menghentakkan kakinya maju ke depan dengan kepalan tangan siap mengayun. Sasaran pertamanya adalah si pria berkulit gelap dengan rambut gimbal. Dilihat dari postur tubuh, sepertinya orang ini paling kuat di antara si kembar bodoh itu.

Tapi, belum sempat Reinhart mendekat, sekelebat orang tertangkap dari ekor matanya. Sang _soldier _baru saja hendak membalikkan tubuh dan melawan sosok misterius itu, namun suatu benda tumpul yang keras menghantam kepalanya. Hantamannya keras, membuat Reinhart mengerang kesakitan sebelum jatuh ke atas lantai kayu kapal. Perlahan-lahan, kesadarannya mulai menipis dan memudar. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum pingsan adalah sepasang sepatu _boots _tua dari kulit, berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers <strong>copyright owned by **Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Treasure Planet **copyright owned by **Walt Disney Picture**

**Titan A.E. **copyright owned by **20th Century Fox**

**Treasure Island **copyright owned by **Robert Louis Stevenson**

**Pirates of Carribean **copyright owned by **Walt Disney Picture**

**Star wars **copyright owned by **George Lucas**

* * *

><p>Reinhart terbangun sambil mengerang pelan. Kedua matanya mengedip-ngedip, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sakit yang melanda kepalanya. Dia juga berusaha untuk bangkit dari entah tempat keras apa ini yang ia tiduri, tapi sepasang tangan mendorong dada sang pemuda untuk kembali berbaring.<p>

Seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut cokelat keemasan sebahu duduk di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum ramah sambil memeras sebuah lap basah dari baskom metalik di sampingnya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut, ia menempelkan kompres tersebut ke kening Reinhart sambil mengelap beberapa butir air yang jatuh dari kompres.

"Lebih baik kau berbaring dulu." bisik si perempuan. "Bahaya kalau kau berjalan-jalan dengan luka di kepala seperti itu."

Luka di kepala? Ah, ya. Reinhart ingat sekarang tentang sosok misterius yang memukul kepalanya sampai ia pingsan. Pantas saja kepalanya terasa nyeri sedaritadi.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku terpaksa memukulmu seperti itu, karena kau tampak ingin menyerang teman-temanku." ucap si perempuan. "Tapi, tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah mengobati luka di kepalamu, kok."

Reinhart sempat tak percaya kalau perempuan anggun dan manis seperti ini sanggup menyerangnya sampai pingsan. Benar-benar tidak tergambarkan di sikapnya yang keibuan ini. Sang pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat tangannya dan meraba kepala. Benar juga. Jemarinya merasakan kain kasa membelit kepalanya. Perempuan ini tidak bohong kalau sudah mengobatinya.

Seraya menunggu perempuan—yang namanya masih menjadi misteri—ini merawatnya, Reinhart memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat dan meneliti ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang. Menurut pengamatannya, ruang ini tidak mewah. Pencahayaan remang-remang dan hanya mengandalkan sebuah _blob _yang melayang di dekat tempat tidurnya. Bicara tentang si tempat tidur, Reinhart tidak yakin kalau yang ia tiduri ini adalah tempat tidur sungguhan karena terlalu keras. Kemungkinan besar ini hanyalah tumpukan kotak yang disusun sedemikian rupa dan diberi _bedding _yang cukup tebal. Kurang tebal kalau menurut Reinhart.

Mata abu-abunya lalu menangkap sosok seorang _crew _kapal—baju _salior _dengan warna biru-putih dan celana biru selutut—sedang sibuk membakar entah apa di tungku masak. Reinhart membelalakkan matanya saat tahu bahwa benda putih yang sedang dibakar awak kapal dengan suara berisik—"Vee! Vee!"—adalah pakaiannya.

Buru-buru Reinhart merunduk, melihat sendiri pakaian yang sedang ia kenakan. Bagai dihantam jutaan meteor, dia baru sadar kalau baju putih bersih yang ia kenakan saat diculik sudah diganti dengan pakaian sederhana berwarna putih gading. Celananya berwarna cokelat tua dengan panjang selutut.

Awak brengsek itu benar-benar membakar pakaian dinas IGSP-nya.

Perempuan itu mengikuti arah pandang Reinhart dan tertawa enteng. "Aku menyuruh Feliciano untuk membakar baju-bajumu." katanya. "Perintah langsung dari Kapten. Dia khawatir kalau di bajumu tersemat alat pelacak. Kami tak mau sudah susah payah mencuri petanya dan tertangkap dengan cepat hanya karena alat pelacak di pakaianmu."

Reinhart tak tahu harus berkata apa. Memang benar kalau setiap anggota IGSP mempunyai pelacak tersemat di salah satu kancing pakaian mereka. Katanya untuk memudahkan pengawasan dari kapal induk. Tapi, kalau sekarang bajunya dibakar begini, Reinhart tak yakin ayahnya bisa menemukannya dengan cepat.

Sebentar. Tadi perempuan ini menyebut kata 'peta'? Apa maksudnya?

"Vee~ Laura, aku sudah selesai membakar bajunya!" kata si awak kapal—salah satu dari si kembar—kelewat ceria. Ia memberikan salut kepada si perempuan manis itu, membuat perempuan bernama Laura itu tertawa geli. "Jadi, aku boleh makan pastanya sekarang, kan, vee? Pasta, pastaaaa~"

"Iya, iya." sahut Laura sambil tersenyum. "Ambil saja sebanyak yang kau mau. Jangan lupa bawakan untuk Lovino juga, ya. Dia terlalu lama diam di tiang pengawas."

"_Aye, aye!_ Pastaaaa~ Aku datang, vee~" Dan si pemuda riang, hobi mengumbar kata 've' itu lari ke dapur, mengambil pasta sebanyak yang ia sanggup.

Reinhart hanya bisa bengong melihat si awak kapal itu berjalan menjauh. Coret. Dia tidak berjalan menjauh, tapi melompat riang. Reinhart sempat khawatir pemuda itu akan membenturkan kepalanya ke langit-langit kapal yang rendah...

Selang beberapa menit setelah Feliciano—awak kapal penggila pasta—itu pergi, Reinhart mendengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu berat semakin mendekat. Laura yang semula duduk tenang di samping tempat tidur sambil merawat luka Reinhart menoleh ke asal suara. Keningnya berkerenyit bingung. Perempuan berambut pirang sepundak itu berdiri perlahan-lahan dan berjalan ke arah datangnya suara, penasaran.

Dan saat itulah laki-laki itu muncul. Kapten perompak, orang yang memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menculik Reinhart.

Kapten kapal perompak ini mengenakan jubah merah sewarna darah dari bahan beludru. Kakinya dibalut oleh celana ketat berbahan kulit, sama seperti material sepatu _boots_-nya. Sang kapten juga mengenakan kemeja putih polos dengan rumbai sepanjang lajur kancing dan pergelangan tangannya. Sesaat, Reinhart mengira kapten ini adalah orang beringas yang suka menyiksa orang. Tapi, ketika kelereng abu-abunya menatap senyum lebar yang mengembang di wajah sang kapten, bayangan akan kebrutalan _space pirate _menghilang seketika.

"iHola! Selamat datang di La Sagrada!" sapa si kapten itu ceria. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah tampannya. Tangannya terentang lebar, menunjuk kapal antiknya dengan bangga. "Aku adalah Antonio, kapten La Sagrada! Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Senor Carta!"

Sudut bibir Reinhart berkedut saat mendengar sapaan sang kapten kapal. 'Senor Carta'? Apa perompak brengsek ini salah tangkap orang? Siapapula itu Senor Carta? Seingatnya, tak ada orang yang bekerja di Falcon bernama Senor Carta. Atau mungkin sebenarnya ada, namun dianya saja yang tak perhatian?

"Umm..." Reinhart menggumam pelan seraya mendorong tubuhnya untuk duduk. Ia menghiraukan protes dan larangan Laura. "Begini, Tuan Perompak. Sepertinya kau salah tangkap orang. Kau mencari orang bernama Carta, sementara namaku adalah Reinhart. Aku bukan Carta. Itu berarti kau salah tangkap, sayang sekali."

Selama beberapa detik, Antonio dan Laura terdiam, memandangi Reinhart dengan mata terbelalak—entah mereka sadar telah menangkap orang yang salah atau justru ekspresi lainnya. Reinhart berharap kalau mereka benar-benar salah tangkap dan segera mengembalikannya ke Falcon, meskipun hal itu sangatlah mustahil. Tapi, berharap tak ada salahnya, kan?

Harapan Reinhart yang sempat melambung tinggi mendadak terhempas ke lantai kayu kapal ketika mendengar Antonio tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan Laura juga tampak menahan tawa sampai wajahnya memerah. Perempuan manis berambut pirang keemasan itu malah sengaja menjauh dari Reinhart dan sang kapten dengan izin mau mengurus makan malam. Dia meninggalkan Reinhart berdua saja dengan kapten kapal yang masih tertawa kencang.

Butuh waktu bagi Antonio untuk menghentikan tawa histerisnya. Sang kapten berambut cokelat pajang dengan pita merah mengikat di bawah tengkuknya itu berjalan santai mendekati tempat tidur. Ia menyambar gelas bertangkai tinggi—sepertinya milik Laura yang lupa ia bawa pergi—dan meminum cairan bening di dalamnya.

Saat itulah Reinhart bisa melihat jelas profil sang kapten, bahkan rasnya. Telinganya lancip, sama seperti Willem. Kalau tak salah, perempuan bernama Laura dan kelasi Feliciano itu juga mempunyai telinga lancip. Itu berarti, mereka berasal dari planet Mediteran kalau Reinhart tak salah tebak.

Sebenarnya wajar saja kalau Reinhart mencurigai orang ini sebagai Mediteran. Selain telinga lancipnya, para penduduk di planet panas dan penuh api itu terkenal dengan kegemaran mereka akan benda berkilau. Dengan kata lain, mereka menyukai emas dan segala perhiasan berkilau dari seluruh galaksi. Berdasarkan pada kegemaran inilah para Mediteranian menjelajah antariksa sebagai saudagar atau _space pirate. _Ciri khas lainnya adalah kapal antik dengan material kayu khusus yang hanya hidup di Mediteran—sangat tahan dengan terpaan udara panas, mengingat kondisi iklim di permukaan Mediteran sendiri yang cukup panas.

"Sebenarnya, Senor Carta, aku tidak salah tangkap." Suara ceria sang kapten La Sagrada menyentakkan Reinhart dari lamunannya. "Kau harus tahu kalau Carta itu sendiri dalam bahasa planet kami berarti 'peta'. Jadi, sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat datang di La Sagrada-kapal paling cepat yang ada di seluruh galaksi—wahai Tuan Peta."

"Peta?" ulang Reinhart. Sudah dua orang yang menyinggung-nyinggung mengenai peta yang ia sendiri tak tahu ada pada dirinya. "Sudah dua kali aku mendengar tentang peta dan aku sama sekali tak tahu peta apa yang kalian maksud! Kalian pasti salah tangkap orang!" jerit Reinhart frustrasi.

"Tidak juga." sahut Antonio cepat. Mata hijaunya melirik tangan kiri Reinhart dan tersenyum simpul lalu menunjuk. "Kami membawa orang yang tepat. Itu petanya, kan?"

Reinhart mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memandangi gurat luka tak beraturan membentuk setengah lingkaran itu. Warnanya merah menyala seperti lampu _line _menyebalkan yang selalu meraung gila, mengingatkan Reinhart bahwa _soldier _satu ini tidak mematuhi batas. Mata abu-abu mendelik jijik ke bekas lukanya dan mendongak sambil berbisik, "Ini hanya luka biasa yang dibuat oleh perompak brengsek macam kalian untuk mengancam ayahku."

"Luka itu memang dibuat oleh perompak, tapi aku tak yakin kalau tujuannya untuk mengancam ayahmu, Senor Carta." kata Antonio ceria. Ia lalu menunjuk bekas luka tersebut dan melanjutkan, "Seorang perompak _memang _membuat luka itu sedemikian rupa, tapi tujuannya jauh berbeda dari yang kau duga. Dia menyembunyikan peta harta karun di suatu tempat dan lukamu adalah petunjuk arah untuk mencapai tempat itu."

Reinhart membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya. Kebohongan macam apa yang diomongkan oleh si perompak ini? Apanya yang peta harta karun. Bagi Reinhart, ini adalah luka biasa yang kelewat besar dan mengganggu pemandangan. Ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk bisa menghilangkan bekas luka mengerikan ini.

Luka ini bukan peta harta karun. _Period._

Kapten Antonio tersenyum dan menanti reaksi Reinhart. Tapi, sepertinya pemuda berambut hitam itu terlalu _shock _dengan berita baru ini. Selain itu, Antonio bisa melihat raut tak percaya dan curiga terlukis jelas di wajah sang anggota IGSP. "Kau tak percaya omonganku, ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Perlahan, Reinhart menggeleng. Jelas ia tak mungkin percaya dengan omong kosong begini.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu," Sang kapten La Sagrada berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Reinhart untuk mengikutinya. "Ikuti aku. Kita ke ruang kerjaku."

Reinhart menatap uluran tangan sang kapten dengan penuh keraguan. Kalau ia mau jujur, sebagian hatinya penasaran dengan omongan Antonio, tapi sisi lainnya menolak untuk mempercayainya. Logikanya masih menyangkal tentang harta karun dan omong kosong lainnya, tapi Reinhart sendiri merasa kalau luka ini bukan luka sederhana. Ada sesuatu mengenai luka ini yang salah menurut Reinhart.

"_Senor_, kau ikut?"

Pertanyaan Antonio membuat Reinhart mendongak. Ia masih memikirkan haruskah ia menanggapi uluran tangan Antonio? Kalau seandainya memang benar lukanya itu adalah peta harta karun, apa ia mau menerima kenyataan itu?

Bertanya pada diri sendiri hanya membuat Reinhart semakin tak tenang.

Reinhart menyambut uluran tangan Antonio, membuat sang kapten tersenyum gembira. Ia menarik Reinhart berdiri—membuat Reinhart mengerenyit kesakitan, masih pusing—dan menarik tawanannya keluar, tepat menuju ruang kerjanya.

* * *

><p>Gilbert dan Ludwig Beilschmidt berdiri di ruang komando SS-Falcon. Keduanya tampak gelisah dan tak bisa berdiri tenang. Gelisah, karena memikirkan nasib adik bungsu mereka yang diculik segerombolan perompak angkasa—lagi—dan khawatir dengan reaksi ayah mereka, Kapten Dietrich Beilschmidt. Terbayang di benak masing-masing sosok sang ayah yang murka, memaki-maki mereka dengan segala kalimat kotor yang bisa disusun, dipadatkan dalam satu kalimat panjang maupun pendek. Atau jangan-jangan keduanya langsung dipecat dari IGSP dan jabatan sebagai anak.<p>

Gilbert mendesah panjang, stres. Ia mendesis pelan, "Heran. Kenapa Reinhart ini bisa sering sekali diculik perompak, sih? Ini sudah kedua kali dalam hidupnya! Dasar, bocah itu harus kuajari bagaimana menjadi orang _awesome _seperti kakaknya!"

Ludwig, sang putra ke-dua keluarga Beilschmidt, masih terdiam. Mata birunya menatap tegang ke sosok sang ayah yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan si komandan patroli. Sepertinya membicarakan tentang cara menyelamatkan Reinhart atau semacamnya. "_Bruder_... Apa yang kau ingat tentang penculikan Reinhart yang pertama kali?"

Gilbert menoleh dengan cepat ke samping, menatap Ludwig dengan sepasang kelereng rubinya, sedikit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang kau ingat tentang kejadian itu?" tanya Ludwig. Suaranya berbisik pelan, seolah-olah tidak mau didengar oleh siapa pun selain kakaknya. "Kalau aku—jujur—aku tak ingat apa-apa. Yang kau tahu, Ayah pulang dari patroli dan membawa seorang bocah kecil penuh luka serta perban di sekujur tubuhnya. Ayah bilang, dia adik kecil kita yang terpisah sejak perceraian orang tua kita. Dia diculik oleh segerombolan perompak untuk mengancam Ayah."

Kembali sang kakak tertua termenung. Dahinya berkerenyit, berpikir keras dan menguak ingatan mengenai kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Memang benar kata Ludwig. Ia tak pernah ingat bagaimana Reinhart semasa kecil. Semuanya terasa seperti... dipaksakan.

"Aku juga tak ingat..." gumam Gilbert pada akhirnya.

Ludwig melirik ke arah kakaknya dan mendesah. "Berkali-kali aku mencoba mengingat masa kecil Reinhart, aku tak pernah berhasil. Kukira kau bisa—"

"Aku juga tidak." sahut Gilbert, cepat. "Aku tak pernah bisa mengingat masa-masa kecil kita dengan Reinhart. Tapi... Tapi, aku merasa pada setiap ingatan yang aku gali, seperti ada lubang kosong yang selama ini diisi oleh Reinhart atau semacamnya. Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti omongan tidak _awesome _macam apa yang kubicarakan..."

Ludwig baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, tapi Dietrich Beilschmidt sudah berjalan ke arah dua orang putranya itu. Kembali keduanya merasa panik dan tegang saat ayahnya memandangi keduanya dengan raut wajah keras serta pandangan tajam bagai elang.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Berwald." katanya. "Radar tak menangkap sinyal dari alat pelacak Reinhart. Sepertinya para perompak itu sudah menyadari tentang pelacak tersebut dan menghancurkannya."

Mata Gilbert dan Ludwig membelalak, kaget bercampur takut saat mendengar berita pelacak Reinhart yang telah hancur, tak bisa terlacak. Jangan-jangan Reinhart...

Dietrich merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kursi besar—kursi sang kapten Falcon dengan begitu banyak tombol komando ke seluruh kapal. Mata birunya menatap tajam _holo-pad _yang entah membahas tentang apa dan tersenyum kecil. Sang kapten Falcon mematikan _holo-pad _tersebut dan kembali menatap kedua putranya. "Kalian tak perlu khawatir sebenarnya. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan melukai Reinhart."

"Bagaimana kita bisa yakin, Ayah?" tanya Ludwig. "Dulu saja mereka berani melukai tangan Reinhart sampai seperti itu. Sekarang, mungkin—"

"Oh, aku malah yakin mereka tidak akan melukai—apalagi membunuh—Reinhart berkat luka itu." Dietrich Beilschmidt tertawa kecil, membuat Gilbert dan Ludwig mengangkat satu alis kebingungan. Reaksi yang terlalu aneh setelah putra bungsunya diculik dan dibawa kabur entah kemana. "Itulah sebabnya aku menyuruh Willem untuk ke Bumi. Memastikan semuanya."

"Bumi?" ulang Gilbert, penasaran. "Bumi yang sedang dilanda kudeta? Apa hubungannya Bumi dengan ini semua?"

"Aku juga tak lihat ada benang merah antara Willem dan ini semua..." gumam Ludwig, sama bingungnya dengan Gilbert. "Dia sudah pergi saat kapal perompak itu menyerang, bukan?"

Keduanya terdiam saat Dietrich Beilschmidt menatap dengan tatapan mata begitu intens. Lautan birunya bagai menyeruak ke dalam pikiran keduanya. Seulas senyum mengembang—agak samar—di wajah tegas sang kapten. Pria berumur lima puluhan itu merebahkan tubuhnya santai, masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

><p>Antonio membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan mempersilakan Reinhart masuk. Untuk pertama kalinya Reinhart menjejakkan kaki ke ruang kerja seorang kapten <em>space pirate<em> dan semuanya tak sesuai dengan bayangannya. Ruangan itu terlalu rapi dengan penerangan yang cukup. Meja besar berbahan kayu berwarna hitam berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan—agak ke belakang sedikit—tepat di depan kaca-kaca panel. Beberapa lemari antik dengan bahan kayu yang sama berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan, mepet ke dinding kapal. Gulungan kertas dan kompas terserak di beberapa sudut ruangan, terutama di sebuah meja bundar. Karpet berwarna merah anggur menjadi alas kaki yang begitu hangat, menggelitik telapak kaki Reinhart.

Di tengah kekagumannya dengan ruang kerja sang kapten, mata abu-abu Reinhart menangkap sebuah lukisan kuno yang tergantung tak jauh dari meja kerja sang pembajak. Lukisan seorang pria berambut cokelat panjang. Gurat luka panjang menyilang vertikal di mata kirinya. Rambut cokelatnya yang ikal diikat—sama seperti sang kapten—dengan pita merah _burgundy_ di bagian pangkal lehernya. Dilihat secara keseluruhan, pria ini mengingatkan Reinhart tentang sang kapten La Sagrada yang berdiri di sampingnya. Apa ini ayahnya?

"Itu kakakku." kata Antonio sambil tersenyum. Mata hijaunya juga memperhatikan lukisan minyak tersebut. "Namanya Fernando. Dia tewas dalam perebutan harta karun di gugus Megalanik sekitar empat tahun lalu. Dia lalu menunjukku—yang dulu adalah _quarter master_—untuk menggantikannya sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhir."

"Oh... Um..." Reinhart menggumam tak jelas. Merasa tak enak sudah membuat orang ini teringat akan peristiwa menyedihkan. "Maaf, sudah membuatmu..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." kata Antonio santai. "Justru, berkat Nando, aku bisa menemukanmu. Kemari."

Sang kapten La Sagrada menggiring Reinhart ke meja bundar yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas usang. Sambil menggumam dalam bahasa asing yang tak dikenal Reinhart, Antonio mencari-cari di tumpukan kertas berantakan tersebut. Pada akhirnya, Antonio menarik sebuah _holo-pad _berbentuk besar—sepertinya model keluaran lama yang sudah jarang dilihat Reinhart—dengan begitu banyak luka gores di sana-sini. Reinhart agak khawatir _holo-pad _itu akan meledak saat dinyalakan, tapi beruntung itu tidak terjadi.

Antonio menggoyang-goyangkan _holo-pad _itu dengan penuh bangga. Kali ini, sang kapten La Sagrada mengajak Reinhart untuk mendekat ke meja kerjanya dan duduk di sebuah _armchair _empuk berbahan kulit. "Kakakku berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan untuk mendapatkan _holo-pad _ini dari seorang perompak Europian. Pertempuran terhebat di Neptune Space Port yang pernah ada."

Sepasang mata abu-abu memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika Antonio mulai mengutak-atik begitu banyak tombol di _holo-pad. _Akhirnya _holo-pad _usang itu menyala, memaparkan sebuah hologram seorang kakek tua berpakaian _cheongsam. _Rambutnya yang hitam panjang mulai tampak helaian putih. Gurat wajahnya menampakan seorang pria yang sudah cukup berpengalaman mengarungi angkasa dan tubuhnya tinggi tegap.

/_Aku adalah Kapten Wang Yao, Kapten Flying Dragon yang termasyur. Mungkin, bila kau menemukan _holo-pad _ini, itu berarti aku sudah tak hidup lagi di dunia ini, aru. Melalui wasiat ini, aku sampaikan padamu, wahai kedua cucuku yang paling kusayangi, bahwa aku meninggalkan harta karun tak terhitung jumlahnya di sebuah planet. Treasure Planet, kalau kau pernah mendengar salah satu awakku kelepasan bicara, aru._/

Hologram Wang Yao di _holo-pad _itu tampak menoleh ke belakang punggungnya, khawatir dengan sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat Reinhart ataupun Antonio. /_Aru... Aku benar-benar harus bicara cepat Orang itu segera datang._/ katanya. Terlihat panik. /_Sampai mana aku? Ah, ya. Treasure Planet._

/Holo-pad _ini tidak akan memberikan jawaban gamblang mengenai posisi pasti dari Treasure Planet, aru. Kalau kau lihat bekas lukamu—ya, bekas luka yang ada pada telapak tanganmu itu—adalah peta yang menunjukkan lokasi Treasure Planet. Maaf sekali aku harus membuat peta itu di tangan kalian, aru. Aku tak ingin lokasi harta karun keluarga kita ditemukan dengan mudah oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab, aru. _

/_Kau ingat cincin emas yang pernah kuberikan pada Kiku? Nah, gunakan cincin itu dan peta di tangan kalian akan berpendar semakin jelas. Mereka akan beralihfungsi menjadi kompas sekaligus penunjuk arah, aru. Tapi, akan lebih baik kalau kalian menjadi Kiku setelah keributan ini mereda. Ingat. Cari Honda Kiku dan temukan Treasure-_/

Dan hologramnya menghilang. Entah karena sudah usang, sehingga tak sanggup menyala lebih lama atau karena seseorang di masa pesan itu dibuat menghancurkan _transmitter_-nya.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, Kapten Wang Yao adalah seorang _space pirate _paling disegani hingga sekarang. Dia adalah perlambang bagaimana seorang petualang yang sejati, sekaligus perompak yang disegani. Menurut legenda, dia sudah membajak ribuan—bahkan ada yang bilang ratusan ribu—kapal antariksa dan planet. Tak ada yang bisa memperkirakan dengan pasti jumlah rampasan sang kapten. Tak terhingga, katanya. Dan dia menyembunyikan harta rampasannya itu di tempat yang tak pernah diketahui siapa pun, bahkan oleh awaknya sendiri.

"Kabarnya, sikap rahasianya inilah yang membuat awak kapalnya gelisah dan memberontak. Mereka mengkhianati sang kapten dan membawa Flying Dragon ke kehancuran. Tak ada yagn tahu bagaimana nasib para perompak di kapal itu, tapi kabarnya mereka dimusnahkan. Semuanya, bahkan si awak yang berkhianat tersebut."

"Nah, bagaimana? Sudah yakin sekarang kalau lukamu itu adalah peta harta karun?" tanya Antonio sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kau masih kurang yakin, lihat ini. _Holo-pad _ini juga mempunyai gambar yang memperjelas seperti apa bentuk petanya."

Kembali Antonio mengutak-atik _holo-pad _usang itu dan menunjukkan sebuah gambar pada Reinhart. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat bentuk setengah lingkaran dengan garis-garis melintang yang sama persis dengan luka di tangannya. Lalu, dari sudut _holo-pad _terlihat bentuk yang serupa, setengah bagian lainnya. Keduanya saling menyatu membentuk lingkaran sempurna yang berpendar keemasan.

"Ke... Kenapa ada dua bentuk?" tanya Reinhart, kebingungan. "Apa ini berarti..."

"Yep. Kau punya seorang saudara di luar sana yang senasib denganmu." kata Antonio santai. "Peta harta karunnya dibagi dua: satu padamu dan satunya lagi ada pada saudaramu."

Reinhart terhenyak. Informasi bertubi-tubi diterima otaknya, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir. Pertanyaan mengenai siapa gerangan Wang Yao, kenapa dia memanggil Reinhart sebagai cucunya, dan misteri saudaranya dengan bekas luka yang sama memenuhi pikirannya. Apakah yang dimaksud dengan saudara adalah Gilbert dan Ludwig?

"Sebentar..." gumam Reinhart. Suaranya tercekat, berat rasanya untuk bertanya. "Kalian tahu darimana tentang lukaku? Aku selalu menyembunyikan luka ini di balik sarung tangan. Tak ada yang tahu ini kecuali ayahku, kedua kakakku, dan..." Sejenak Reinhart terdiam, ragu untuk menyebutkan nama Willem. "Dan kekasihku. Bagaimana kalian tahu—"

Antonio tertawa lepas, menertawakan kepolosan seorang Reinhart. "Kau ini lucu, Reinhart!" katanya di tengah deru tawa. Ia menepuk-nepuk rambut hitam ikal tawanannya itu. "Masa' kau masih belum bisa menebak siapa gerangan yang memberitahu kami tentangmu? Itu, kan, sangat jelas!"

Reinhart mengerenyitkan keningnya, bingung. Apa yang jelas? Ia sama sekali tak tahu tentang... Sebentar. Para perompak ini mayoritas adalah Mediteranian. Ras penggila harta dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan uang. Telinga mereka lancip menyerupai _elves _di _holo_-_book _koleksi Reinhart—

Bagai tamparan keras di muka, Reinhart menyadari siapa yang dimaksud oleh Antonio. Orang yang selama ini ia percayai sepenuhnya dengan rahasia-rahasia sang pemuda bermata abu-abu. Orang yang selama ini ia yakini sebagai orang terdekat yang setia padanya, tak pernah membohonginya. Dengan bibir gemetar dan suara tercekat, Reinhart mengucap satu nama:

"Willem...?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ini dia chapter selanjutnya dari drama perburuan harta karun~ Kok, makin lama makin kerasa drama, yah? Ganti aja jadi drama/romance kali, yaaaa~ #eh Anyway, saya bales review di sini aja, ya? QwQ

**Tante nut: **Dirimu baru kali ini merasakan ke-ihiey-an peternakan cliffie saya, ya? Kak ai aja sampe panas-dingin sama cliffie-cliffie imut nan unyuh saya ini~ 8D #eh Sebenernya pacing pas gara-gara saya agak mati kutu kalo bikin chapter 1 #ngaku #bukaaib OC tersayang? Apa dirimu udah bisa nebak siapa gerangan bocah madesu satu ini? Soal si bendera yang berkibar itu nanti dijelasin di chapter 3. Silakan ditunggu :D Makasih reviewnya, Tante Nutnut~ #kecup

**Ferra Rii: **Selamat pagi jugaaaa~ Eits. Nama tetangganya keren sangat XD Kenapa dirimu nebak Indo? Bisa jadi ini hasil selingkuhannya Germania dengan Roma-jiichan, kan? #eh Iyaaa... saya juga baru nyadar pas baca ulang TT^TT segera diperbaiki! Makasih buat pemberitahuannya. Makasih reviewnya :D

**Not-your-mother: **Asiiikk~ Dirimu kembali muncul di review page saya~ #peluksampepenyet Pernah denger nama Reinhart di mana? Gebetannya, ya? #eh Sekali-kali si Willem bukan rambutnya doang yang lancip, tapi juga kupingnya yang lancip. Bayangin aja dia kayak Legolas XDD Makasih reviewnya~

**Yukiyuki del tempest: **Bukan~ Reinhart itu bukan Germania. Germania itu malah si Dietrich, bokap segala bokap Germanbros OuO Nama kecoak? Asik amat si kecoak dikasih nama Reinhart... Makasih reiewnya, ya :D

**HarunoZuka: **Salam kenal, Zuka! Saya arekeytaketour yang doyan ngebolang kemana-mana :D #eh Reinhart itu... OH! Induk UFO dan anaknya! #kabur :P makasih reviewnya!

**Dumbass Crazy: **... Kenapa orang-orang pada keukeuh kalo Reinhart itu Indonesia, sih? Siapa tau ini kloningannya Obi-Wan #eh Makasih reviewnya XD

**Hkr-11: **Iyaaa. Ini reviewnya dibales. Tunggu bentar, saya harus semedi barang sedetik. Ehm. Oya? Dinanti? Semoga penantian panjang dirimu sepanjang jalan kenangan gak terbuang percuma. Fic ini semoga gak abal... #nangispeluklantai Lagian saya bingung mau ngomong apa. Bilang aja langsung. Emang saya frontal, gimance marince, dooonngsskkiii~ #eh Masalah siapa gerangan Reinhart, saya nyam-nyum aja, yak. Ahahaha! :D Emang si Reinhart pernah diculik dimana lagi? O.O Inget, ini Reinhart, bukan Rangga~ Jadi, WxR blom ciuman dengan proper~ XDD #dzig Masalah reaksinya Will... bacalah chapter ini OuO Bekas lukanya... Hmm... dirimu coba nonton Titan AE, deh. Saya sendiri agak susah ngegambarinnya O.O Dan mereka ini mencar gak di dalem galaksi. Di luar galaksi, macem Death Star nongol di tengah-tengah luar angkasa gitu O.O Masalah perhitungan harinya, kayaknya saya yang salah, deh... Tapi, gak tau mau diganti apa. Emang kalo perhitungan cahaya itu perhitungan jarak. Saya juga baru nyadar... #krek Makasih reviewnya~ #peluk

**Skadihelias: **Awww~ dirimu juga nungguin saya nulis sci-fi? Menyencyuuuhh~ #eh Kenapa dirimu begitu yakin Reinhart adalah Indo? O.o Semuanya di sini alien, kok :D Yang manusia dari Bumi, silakan ditebak aja~ XDD O... Oya? Saya emang lebih banyak ngambil—nyomot lebih tepatnya—dari Treasure Planet sama Titan AE. Emang lebih nonjol Titan AE, ya? O.o Makasih reviewnya~ XDD

**Gicchan's Encounter: **... Kenapa banyak yang nebak Reinhart itu Rangga? Waaaaiiiii? QAQ #eh Kirain deskripsinya abal. Beruntung saya masih berhasil menggambarkan dengan jelas si ruang angkasa ini XD #peluk Ahahha! Gak apa-apa~ Saya juga udah seneng dapet feedback :D Makasih reviewnya :D

**Ry0kiku: **Akhirnya dirimu me-review~ Saya menanti sampai berlumut dan terlupakan... #eh #lebeh Selamat atas tersubmitnya tugas-tugas dirimu! Tinggal saya yang harus berjuang menyelesaikan tugas... TT^TT Emang si Falcon ini ngambil dari Millennium Falcon! XDD Tapi, yang ini gak se-junk punya Han Solo. Ini lebih hi-tech dan lebih okeh XD Ma... Masa' kebaca jelas deksripsinya? Kirain nggak QwQ #tersentuh Iya, niiihh! Willemnya masih berhawa GF sangaaatt! #garuktembok Masalah kata gantung itu udah saya jelasin di chapter ini :D Dietrich ini Germania, kok~ Saya pake nama yang di GF aja. Hohoho~ Peternakan cliffie saya emang super menyenangkan dengan cliffie-cliffie yang imut! XDD Makasih reviewnya, ya :3

Sip. Semuanya udah dibales. Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter dua ini~ Saya gak nolak kalo mau sumbang review lagi, kok OuO


	3. Escape Route

**A/N: **Terima kasih banyak untuk review-reviewnya :D Biar sedikit, saya seneng, kok. Tapi, saya juga gak nolak review banyak kayak waktu dulu QuQ *bandingin sama review Godfather* #terpuruk #eh

**Disclaimer: **Karakter adalah murni kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya (sementara OC sebiji punya saya) dan segala hal yang menginspirasi fanfiksi ini adalah milik pengarangnya masing-masing. Saya cuma minjem dan gak ambil keuntungan sama sekali dari cerita ini :D

**Warning: **AU. Shonen-ai. Pairing bermacam-macam, harap persiapkan diri kalian. #eh

**Characters: **Laura itu Belgium. Carlos itu Cuba. Reinhart itu... ada, deeeehhh~~ #kempyang

* * *

><p>Dunia yang selama ini dikenal Reinhart bagai runtuh dalam sekejap. Ia mulai mempertanyakan asal-usulnya, mempertanyakan keluarganya, dan—yang paling mengusik hatinya—mempertanyakan cinta Willem selama ini padanya. Jangan-jangan, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu hanya mendekati dan meniduri Reinhart hanya untuk memberi informasi kepada Antonio, tanpa ada perasaan apapun.<p>

Semuanya hanya berdasar pada tugas dan tak ada perasaan yang terlibat. Tak ada sedikit pun, meski Reinhart berulang kali mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Reinhart."_

Sekarang Reinhart tahu kalau omongan itu hanya manis di mulut, tapi tak pernah datang dari hati si pemuda egois penggila uang itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanya peta yang tergores di tangan kiri Reinhart, tak kurang dan tak lebih.

Willem di mata Reinhart sekarang tak ubahnya seorang _space pirate _gila uang dan pesta darah.

Menjijikkan. Sampah. Tak layak hidup.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers <strong>copyright owned by **Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Treasure Planet **copyright owned by **Walt Disney Picture**

**Titan A.E. **copyright owned by **20th Century Fox**

**Treasure Island **copyright owned by **Robert Louis Stevenson**

**Pirates of Carribean **copyright owned by **Walt Disney Picture**

**Star wars **copyright owned by **George Lucas**

* * *

><p>Entah sudah berapa lama Reinhart tinggal di atas kapal La Sagrada ini. Entah sudah berapa kali pula ia melewati <em>space warp <em>bersama dengan kapal antik dengan tiang-tiang lancip berukir ini. Selama ini, yang ada di pikiran Reinhart adalah bagaimana ia bisa kabur dari kapal dan kembali ke Falcon. Adukan si kapten brengsek yang terlalu berisik tawanya ini pada sang ayah lalu buru Willem. Sampai ujung galaksi sekali pun Reinhart rela mengejar si pria brengsek yang sudah menipunya mentah-mentah.

Sebenarnya Reinhart tidak disia-siakan di kapal itu. Tak sekali pun ia diperlakukan layaknya tahanan perang atau semacamnya, namun justru sebaliknya. Antonio dan awak kapalnya malah menganggap Reinhart sebagai tamu istimewa yang turut serta dalam petualangan mereka mencari harta karun legenderis. Sapaan hangat dan jamuan lezat selalu menyambut Reinhart di geladak serta ruang makan. Belum lagi, pakaiannya selalu tersedia rapi di atas tempat tidur. Bahannya begitu halus dan ditenun dari benang terbaik, kata Feliciano.

Antonio, si Kapten La Sagrada yang katanya ingin memberikan pengalaman tak terlupakan di La Sagrada. Ia ingin Reinhart merasa nyaman berada di atas kapalnya. Keramahan seorang _space pirate, _katanya. Kapten yang kelewat bangga dengan kapal tua ini sampai-sampai rela membuang sebagian tenaga kapal untuk mengibarkan bendera _pirate_-nya. Suatu pekerjaan yang tak guna menurut Reinhart.

Awaknya sendiri juga ramah, meski agak aneh seperti kaptennya. Coba lihat Feliciano dan Lovino, dua orang anak kembar dengan kepribadian berbeda jauh. Yang pertama sangat ceria dan hobi mengumbar kata "Ve! Ve!" kelewat girang, sementara kakaknya—Lovino—orang yang kelewat dingin dan sarkastik. Tak jarang si kakak tertua itu mengeluarkan ejekan pedas, bahkan kepada kaptennya sendiri. Ejekannya kelewat kasar sampai-sampai Reinhart ingin mencuci mulutnya dengan air sabun.

Awak kapal yang lainnya adalah Carlos, seorang pria bertubuh besar dan berambut gimbal dikuncir. Dia agak berbeda dari awak-awak kapal lainnya yang memiliki kulit putih kecokelatan, pria ini malah kulitnya hitam—meski tak sehitam jelaga. Orangnya pendiam dan agak galak, tapi bisa berubah baik saat bertemu dengan orang yang akrab dengannya. Contohnya Laura dan si kapten kapal.

Oh, bicara tentang Laura, ternyata gadis manis berambut pirang sebahu itu adalah adik perempuan Willem. Pertama kali Laura menceritakan status saudaranya dengan Willem, Reinhart hanya bisa melongo lebar, tak pernah menyangka kalau Willem mempunyai saudara perempuan secantik ini. _Well_, Reinhart bahkan tak tahu kalau Willem punya saudara sama sekali.

Bertambah lagi kekesalan Reinhart pada Willem. Si brengsek satu itu berani-beraninya merahasiakan keluarganya dari Reinhart...

Selain omongan kasar Lovino dan sikap acuh tak acuh seorang Carlos, seluruh awak kapal—termasuk Antonio sebagai kaptennya—sangatlah menyenangkan. Laura begitu pandai memasak, Feliciano yang pintar menyanyi dan menghibur, serta Antonio yang... Dia sebetulnya kelewat ceria dan sudah masuk ke taraf menyebalkan untuk Reinhart, tapi tak ada salahnya menghargai keceriaan berlebihan sang kapten. Tapi, tetap saja berada di kapal yang asing dengan orang-orang asing itu tak menyenangkan.

Itulah sebabnya Reinhart memutuskan untuk kabur dari kapal itu.

Awalnya ia sempat terpikir untuk terjun bebas ke ruang hampa udara, tapi itu semua akan percuma. Pertama, di sana tak ada udara dan kedua, Reinhart tidak mungkin bisa lari jauh sebelum mati tercekik. Pemuda berambut hitam ikal ini juga sempat terpikir untuk mengambil alih kapal. Dorong saja Antonio keluar kapal dan kuasai kapal. Suruh semua awaknya untuk menyerahkan diri ke Falcon. Tapi, hati nuraninya tak tega. Tindakan itu terlalu kejam untuk orang-orang sebaik ini. Akhirnya, pilihan jatuh pada opsi terakhir:

Kabur dengan sekoci. Paling tidak, di sekoci itu ada gelembung udara yang siap menyuplai udara pernapasan, sama seperti kapal besar ini. Sebuah kabut tipis mengitari kapal, disemburkan dari mesin di dekat tiang utama kapal. Carlos yang selama ini selalu menjaga mesin itu dalam kondisi prima, mengawasinya setiap detik. Bisa bahaya kalau mesin ini rusak.

Tak mudah untuk menemukan letak sekoci. Pertama-tama, Reinhart harus pura-pura baik pada Feliciano, si _bosun _ceroboh yang suka menjatuhkan barang dan tetap bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Cukup mudah, mengingat Feliciano adalah orang yang mudah bergaul dan—ehem—mudah ditipu. Reinhart cukup berkelit sedikit, bertanya ini dan itu, lalu detik berikutnya Feliciano sudah menunjukkan tiga buah sekoci berwarna hitam di lambung kapal.

Reinhart tersenyum gembira—sembunyi-sembunyi, tentu saja—ketika melihat deretan sekoci menggantung. Tali-tali besar dan kuat menggantung bagian depan serta belakang kapal pada sebuah katrol besi yang sudah karatan. Tali-tali yang menyambung dari katrol tersebut terus mengitari langit-langit lambung kapal dan berakhir di sebuah pasak sederhana dimana tali digulung lalu diikat. Sistem sederhana yang mudah untuk dilepas kapan saja. Sementara itu, di bawah sekoci-sekoci terdapat dua pintu yang nanti akan terbuka. Panelnya begitu tebal dan dilapisi rangka besi dengan beberapa mekanisme yang agak rumit. Yang satu ini sepertinya digerakkan dengan mesin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Feliciano dengan nada suara yang gembira. Ia menatap gembira deretan sekoci sederhana dengan layar solar yang tertutup rapi. "Kapten yang memintaku untuk membuatnya, vee! Bagus, yaaa~"

Reinhart hanya bisa memaksakan tawa, bingung harus membalas apa. Fokusnya sekarang tertuju pada panel ganda di bawah sekoci. Sepertinya dikunci dengan sebuah sistem yang cukup rumit dan... Ah, beruntung. Tombol pembukanya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekoci, memudahkan pergerakannya nanti.

'_Kenapa harus tunggu nanti kalau bisa sekarang_?' pikir Reinhart sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia hanya perlu menyingkirkan Feliciano, lari ke tombol, buka panel, dan turunkan sekocinya. Beres. Dia bisa kabur secepat mungkin dari kapal brengsek ini. Toh, sepertinya mengelabui seorang awak kapal dengan baju pelaut biru-putih ini tidak terlalu sulit.

Sang _soldier _IGSP memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar. Feliciano langsung membalas senyum Reinhart dengan senyum gembira dan 'veee' panjang—yang sampai sekarang tak diketahui makna sebenarnya oleh Reinhart. Ia lalu mendongak dan menyapukan jarinya, mengusap badan sekoci yang begitu licin. Khas kayu-kayu produksi Mediteran. Licin, halus, berkilau kehitaman, dan—yang paling penting—tahan api serta mampu bertahan menembus atmosfer. Bahan kayu yang unik, tak ditemukan di planet manapun. Dirakit dengan begitu sempurna oleh tangan-tangan terampil seorang Feliciano. Meskipun pemuda yang seperti anak kecil kelebihan gula ini tak menjalankan tugas sebagai _bosun _dengan baik—dan lebih sering terlihat berlarian mengikuti Laura sambil mengemis pasta atau duduk di geladak seraya mencoret-coret di atas _pad_—keahliannya sebagai seorang _carpenter _memang tidak diragukan lagi. Kapalnya begitu kuat, namun indah.

Hmm... melukis dan segala hal tentang rakit merakit, ya...

"Kau benar, Feliciano." ucap Reinhart santai. Ia tersenyum lebar ke arah awak kapal berambut cokelat muda itu dan melanjutkan, "Ini kapal yang cantik. Aku jadi ingin melukisnya, mengabadikannya di atas _pad_."

Mendengar kata 'melukis' membuat kedua kelereng cokelat Feliciano membulat, antusias. Laki-laki yang entah berapa umurnya ini melompat-lompat gembira dan meraih tangan Reinhart, meremasnya senang. "Veeeee! Kau bisa menggambar juga? Kenapa kau tidak cerita, veee~ Kita bisa menggambar bersama di atas tiang pengawas! Kau tahu? Kabut galaksi dan ledakan supernova yang jauh di luar sana itu sangat indah, ve!"

Reinhart hanya tertawa kecil. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, belagak sedih. "Aku juga inginnya begitu. Tapi, aku tak punya pena ataupun _pad_..."

Feliciano tak bisa diam begitu saja ketika mendengar keluhan sesama artis. Dengan raut wajah tegas, ia menegapkan tubuhnya dan berkata lantang, "Baiklah kalau begitu, ve! Kau tunggu di sini, ya! Aku ambilkan peralatan gambarku! Kita gambar sekoci buatanku ini bersama-sama, yaa~"

Tak perlu mendengar persetujuan atau penolakan dari Reinhart, si awak kapal La Sagrada berambut cokelat menjuntai itu langsung lari, kembali ke geladak dan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Reinhart seorang diri di lambung kapal. Seorang diri dan mudah mengakses jalur pelarian.

Reinhart tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa liciknya saat sosok Feliciano akhirnya menghilang. Segera, sang pemuda bermata abu-abu itu berlari ke tombol. Ia menekan-nekan beberapa tombol—mengerang kesal setiap kali gagal—hingga akhirnya panel ganda di bawah sekoci terbuka. Awalnya, Reinhart sempat panik, takut kalau bunyi mesin yang bekerja membuka panel akan mengundang orang datang. Tapi, beruntung saja suaranya tidak seberisik yang ia duga.

Proses pembukaannya juga tidak memakan waktu lama. Dalam sekejap, perut kapal sudah terbuka. Tak mau menunggu lagi, Reinhart langsung menuju tali sekoci dililitkan. Rupanya melepaskan lilitan tali pada pasak itu lebih sulit ketimbang membuka panel ganda barusan. Entah dengan simpul apa para _space pirate _ini mengencangkan talinya. Beruntung Reinhart cepat tanggap dalam menyelesaikan masalah seperti ini. Meski memakan waktu cukup lama, satu buah sekoci sudah turun dan mengambang di bawah La Sagrada, siap dinaiki. Layarnya masih menutup, menunggu untuk dikembangkan. Kabut tipis mulai menyelimuti sekoci tepat saat sekoci meninggalkan kapal.

Reinhart kali ini tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Ia benar-benar bangga dengan pencapaiannya: kabur dari kapal seorang _space pirate, _terutama perompak dari Mediteran yang cukup disegani. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung melompat ke atas sekoci dan mulai bergerak untuk melepaskan layar kapal. Sebentar lagi, dia bisa kabur yang jauh dari La Sagrada.

Sialnya, harapan itu langsung kadas saat Reinhart melhat sebuah kotak transparan—lengkap dengan tombol-tombol numerik—mengurung simpul layar. Layar solar brengsek ini rupanya dikunci dengan sebuah _password_.

Rasanya seperti ditiban meteor.

Orang bodoh macam apa yang memasang kunci pada sekoci? Sekoci itu untuk keadaan darurat! Mana ada orang yang mengingat _password_—sesingkat dan semudah apapun itu—dalam keadaan darurat? Yang terpikir paling hanya cara tercepat untuk kabur, panik.

"Mau mencoba kabur, Senor Carta?"

Seruan nyaring dari atas membuat Reinhart mendongak dan bertatap muka dengan Antonio, Feliciano, dan Lovino. Ketiganya memandang tahanan mereka dengan ekspresi bermacam-macam—Lovino dengan tampang acuh tak acuh, Feliciano dengan gembira serta senyum mengembang, dan Antonio sambil tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Aku tahu kalau kau mau mencoba kabur dengan sekoci. Makanya, aku meminta tolong Lovi untuk memasang kunci khusus di simpul layar." kata Antonio, masih tertawa melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Reinhart.

"Jangan panggil aku Lovi, _bastardo_!" desis Lovino, kesal dengan pemenggalan nama semena-mena oleh sang kapten La Sagrada. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Antonio sebelum berbalik dan berteriak, "Feliciano! Bantu aku menarik sekocinya!"

"_Aye, fratello_!" balas Feliciano antusias dan berlari membantu kakaknya.

Awalnya, Reinhart sempat bingung dengan omongan Lovino. Dia sudah di bawah sini. Tak mungkin ada tali—oh. Rupanya Reinhart salah duga. Talinya tidak akan lepas sebelum layarnya dibuka. Sistem yang Reinhart curiga dibuat oleh si kapten kapal yang curigaan—atau kelewat hati-hati, entahlah.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit, akhirnya sekoci yang dinaiki Reinhart kembali ke dalam kapal. Lovino—dengan tampang masam—menutup pintu lambung kapal dan melengos keluar. Feliciano, semula tampak bingung mau tinggal barang sejenak atau mengikuti kakaknya, tapi akhirnya berlari mengikuti sang kakak. Sekarang, tinggal Reinhart dan Antonio di sana.

Antonio menatap Reinhart yang menunduk sambil menggumam tak jelas—sepertinya rutukan dalam deretan kalimat panjang yang terlalu kasar. Sang kapten La Sagrada hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Reinhart dan menepuk lembut pundak sang pemuda.

"Santai saja di kapal ini, Reinhart." kata si kapten bermata hijau. "Kami tidak memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, kan? Apa yang membuatmu tak kerasan di sini?"

"Semuanya. Aku benci kapal ini, awaknya, makanannnya, semuanya! Terutama kau!" geram Reinhart. Dia menepis tangan Antonio dari pundaknya dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Antonio berlari mengikuti Reinhart, berusaha mengimbangi langkah panjang—cenderung berlari—Reinhart sambil berkata, "Kau tidak suka kapal ini? Bukankah kapal ini cantik? Kudengar dari Feliciano, kau memuji kapal ini, kan? Dan makanannya tak enak? Aah, kau ini bisa saja, Senor Carta! Masakan Laura itu yang paling enak seluruh Mediteran! Tak mungkin kau tidak suka masakannya. Lalu, bukankah awakku sangat ramah padamu? Oke, mungkin Lovi tidak seramah itu—"

"AKU DENGAR ITU, BRENGSEK! SEKALI LAGI KAU PANGGIL AKU LOVI, KUPOTONG KEMALUANMU DENGAN PISAU LASER!"

Sejenak Reinhart dan Antonio terdiam dan mendongak takut ke atas. Di sana, di dalam pos pengawas, Lovino duduk bersandar pada tiang kapal. Namun, ancaman paling sadis dari Lovino sepertinya tidak digubris oleh Antonio. Buktinya, si kapten La Sagrada malah berkata, "Aaw, Lovi~ Tapi, itu panggilan sayangku untukmu~ Lagipula, itu manis, lho~"

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Lovino mengeluarkan pistol lasernya dan menembak ke arah Antonio. Beruntung si kapten berambut cokelat panjang itu berhasil menghindar. Kalau tidak, bekas gosong yang menghiasi lantai geladak justru ada di kakinya. Bahkan Reinhart ragu kalau si kapten masih akan mempunyai kaki gara-gara tembakan itu...

"_Fratello_! Aku baru membersihkan lantainya, veeee!" Protes keras diutarakan oleh Feliciano. Pemuda manis itu menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

Lovino sendiri tidak ambil peduli dan kembali santai di atas menara pengawas. Sebuah _holo-pad _berada di pangkuannya, entah untuk apa.

Antonio, si kapten cuek satu ini malah merengkuh pundak Reinhart dan menggiring pemuda berambut hitam ini kembali ke kamarnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau kembali saja ke kamar dan lupakan apa yang barusan terjadi, Senor Carta?"

"Memang aku mau ke kamarku!" bentak Reinhart. Ia mendorong tubuh Antonio menjauh dan bergegas menuju kamarnya sendiri. "Dan namaku bukan Senor Carta! Aku Reinhart!"

"Kau yakin namamu Reinhart?" tanya Antonio. "Dari apa yang kulihat di _holo-pad _kemarin, namamu juga bukan Reinhart. Bahkan keluargamu yang kau kenal selama ini belum tentu adalah keluarga aslimu. Malah mungkin julukanku untukmu itu yang lebih pas."

Kesal dengan omongan Antonio, Reinhart menampar kapten bermata hijau itu. Emosi membeludak, bercampur aduk di dalam dada. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Antonio, Reinhart segera berbalik dan melesat ke kamarnya. Dengan suara keras, ia membanting pintu kayu tersebut. Tubuhnya melesak turun dengan punggung bertumpu pada daun pintu.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Reinhart sadar bahwa omongan Antonio itu benar. Sejak menerima _holo-pad _itu dari Antonio, pemuda bermata abu-abu ini mulai mempertanyakan siapa ia sebenarnya. Benarkah namanya Reinhart? Benarkah Gilbert dan Ludwig kakaknya? Benarkah sosok ayah yang selama ini ia kenal memang ayah kandungnya? Atau jangan-jangan, kehidupan yang selama ini ia jalani hanya sebuah kebohongan besar. Sebuah konspirasi yang dijalankan dengan begitu rapi untuk mendapatkan keuntungan darinya.

Untuk mendapatkan peta di tangannya.

Reinhart sekarang tak tahu harus mempercayai siapa. Baginya, semua orang melihatnya sebagai harta karun berjalan yang akan membawa keuntungan besar. Semuanya hanya ingin mengambil untung darinya, tak satu pun peduli padanya.

Bahkan Reinhart tak bisa mempercayai otaknya lagi.

* * *

><p>Goncangan keras membangunkan Reinhart dari tidurnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerang pelan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengenali ruangan dimana ia berada. Rupanya, ia masih berada di dalam kamarnya dan sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Reinhart tak ingat kapan ia merangkak naik ke tempat tidur. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan ia terlelap.<p>

Kembali satu goncangan keras menghantam kapal, membuat Reinhart nyaris jatuh dari tempat tidur. Beruntung ia berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sebelum jatuh. Tapi, bunyi denting benda logam dan tangan kanannya yang tertarik membuat Reinhart sadar bahwa ada yang tak beres. Sesuatu terjadi padanya selama ia tertidur tadi. Hati Reinhart mencelos saat ia melihat apa yang terjadi pada tangan kanannya.

Di pergelangan tangan kanannya sekarang melingkar sebuah rantai sepanjang lima puluh sentimeter yang tersambung ke sebuah pasak berlubang. Reinhart yakin kalau rantai ini tak bisa dibuka begitu saja tanpa kunci.

"Oh. Rupanya kau sudah bangun."

Reinhart mendongak dan bertemu dengan pemilik suara malas-malasan yang baru sampai. Rupanya Lovino. Ia masuk dengan membawa senampan penuh makanan dan juga minuman. Sepertinya ia diperintahkan Antonio atau Laura untuk membawakan Reinhart makanan, mengingat dirinya tak mungkin turun ke dapur dan mengambil makanan sendiri.

Lovino berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan mengambil bangku berlapis beludru tak jauh dari tempat tidur Reinhart. "Makan sana. Aku sudah repot-repot membawakannya untukmu." gumam Lovino ogah-ogahan.

Reinhart melirik nampan dan menemukan—lagi-lagi—pasta. Sepertinya Feliciano berhasil membujuk Laura untuk memasakkan seluruh _crew _pasta, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. "Aku tidak lapar." gumam Reinhart. Ia kembali menarik tangan kanannya, berusaha untuk melepaskan rantai yang mengekangnya. "Ugh! Kenapa tiba-tiba ada rantai di sini, sih?" gerutunya.

"Antonio brengsek itu yang memintaku untuk memasangnya." sahut Lovino acuh tak acuh. "Katanya untuk menghindari tindakan bodoh dan cerobohmu sebelum ini. Bagaimanapun juga, kita tidak mungkin bisa sampai ke Treasure Planet tanpa peta di tanganmu itu."

"Ya. Tapi, kalian berdua tetap tidak bisa ke mana-mana hanya dengan sebelah peta!" desis Reinhart sambil menunjukkan gurat luka di tangan kirinya. "Kalian harus menemukan peta yang sebelahnya lagi."

"Willem sedang dalam perjalanan mencari peta sebelahnya." kata Lovino, santai. "Dan supaya tidak membuang waktu, kita sekarang sedang menuju tempat Willem berada."

Tepat saat Lovino menutup mulutnya, kapal kembali berguncang cukup keras, nyaris menjatuhkan nampan makanan dari atas meja. "Guncangan apa ini?" seru Reinhart kesal. "Berkali-kali aku merasakan guncangan keras dan—"

"Kau ingat tidak tugas Willem terakhir?"

Pertanyaan Lovino membuat Reinhart terdiam. Keningnya berkerenyit, mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang diceritakan Willem saat pertemuan terakhir mereka. Kalau tak salah, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengatakan tentang tugas barunya di sebuah planet. Bumi...

"Peta yang sebelah ada di Bumi...?" ucap Reinhart tak percaya. "Bagaimana kalian..."

"Kapten La Sagrada yang terdahulu, kakak Antonio, berhasil melacak seorang mantan kapal Flying Dragon. Meskipun kondisinya tidak sebaik ia bekerja dulu, ingatannya masih cukup kuat. Ia mampu memberikan informasi yang cukup bagi Kapten untuk melacak peta yang sebelah." Lovino kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Reinhart. "Sebenarnya, sih, kami mendapatkan _holo-pad _berisi wasiat Kapten Flying Dragon. Dari situ, kami menyelidiki siapa saja orang-orang yang mempunyai bekas luka mirip dengan yang ada di _holo-pad_."

"Jadi, sekarang kita di..."

"Cincin asteroid Saturnus." ucap Lovino. "Guncangan yang tadi kau rasakan adalah gerakan kapal yang menghindari beberapa asteroid besar. Si bodoh satu itu memang tak pernah pandai mengendalikan kapal besar ini, tidak seperti kakaknya." cemooh Lovino.

Tak terlalu heran saat mendengar berita itu dari mulut seorang Lovino. Dilihat kesehariannya saja Antonio memang santai dan seenaknya sendiri, juga sedikit ceroboh. Wajar kalau berkali-kali kapalnya ini nyaris menabrak asteroid. Padahal asteroid-asteroid ini dalam keadaan diam—oke, agak bergerak sedikit—meskipun memang padat dan berdekatan satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Yang membuatku khawatir sebenarnya adalah sekumpulan perompak Europian..." gumam Lovino. Baru kali ini Reinhart melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajah Lovino. "Terakhir kali kami berselisih dengan mereka adalah di _space port _Neptune, tak jauh dari sini. Entah kenapa aku agak khawatir akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi..."

Daripada memikirkan kapal yang bergoyang-goyang atau sekelompok _space pirate _lain, lebih baik Reinhart memikirkan cara yang paling tepat untuk lepas dari rantai ini. Dia tak mau diikat seperti ini, layaknya seorang tahanan.

Hm... Kalau tak salah, Lovino sendiri yang bilang kalau ia yang memasang kunci itu pada Reinhart. Mungkin, dia punya kuncinya.

"Hei, Lovino." gumam Reinhart ragu-ragu. "Kau tadi bilang kalau kau yang mengunci rantai ini. Mungkinkah—"

"Sampai Sirius menyusut jadi sebesar Io, aku tak akan tertipu seperti Feli." kata Lovino. Ia sekarang sibuk membuka-buka _holo-pad_. Jarinya bergerak dengan cepat menelusuri layar _touch screen _dan matanya memperhatikan tiap detail yang ditunjukkan pada hologram. Rupanya, _holo-pad _yang dipegangnya selama ini adalah _holo-pad _yang memantau kondisi fisik La Sagrada. "Si bodoh itu menggores sisi kanan kapal! Biar kugusur si bodoh itu dari kemudi! Masih lebih halus Carlos yang mengemudi ketimbang Antonio!" gerutu Lovino seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Reinhart menghela napas panjang, putus asa untuk bisa lepas dari belenggu di tangannya. Lovino memang berbeda dengan Feliciano yang mudah diperdaya, tapi dia sama cerobohnya dengan adik kembarnya. Mungkin dengan sedikit kesempatan dan kecepatan tangan, Reinhart bisa mengambil kunci elektrik yang menonjol dari saku dada sang _gunner_.

Tiba-tiba saja, kapal kembali mengalami guncangan keras. Sepertinya menghindari asteroid besar yang entah tak terlihat oleh pengemudi atau mendadak melayang ke arah kapal. Tapi, karena guncangan tersebut, tubuh Lovino menjadi limbung dan tak sengaja jatuh meniban Reinhart yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Lovino dan Reinhart terdiam. Keduanya terlalu kaget, apalagi saat bertemu pandang dengan begitu dekat. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan dan mereka bisa merasakan detak jantung yang lainnya bertalu-talu, mendobrak dada dengan suara yang begitu keras.

Mungkin ini kesempatan yang ditunggu Reinhart...

Sebelum Lovino sempat mengangkat tubuhnya dan menjauh, Reinhart langsung melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pundak Lovino, meraih kepala sang _gunner. _Sebelum Lovino sempat protes, bibirnya sudah dilumat duluan oleh Reinhart. Dicium dengan begini intesnya membuat otak Lovino serasa berhenti bekerja, seketika menjadi bubur. Perlahan, matanya menutup dan lidahnya mulai bergerak menelusuri bibir lembut pasangannya.

Bukan salah Lovino juga kalau dia menikmatinya. Sudah terlalu lama ia berada di kapal, mengarungi luar angkasa dan tak menemukan perempuan manis untuk digoda. Mau menggoda Laura, bisa-bisa dia dihajar Willem sampai semaput. Semua awak di kapal ini juga semuanya _off-limit. _Masa' iya dia mau bercumbu dengan adik kandungnya sendiri? Carlos yang sudah Lovino anggap sebagai paman juga bukan tipenya. Antonio... sampai bintang kehilangan daya gravitasi dan semua planet mengalami supernova, Lovino tak sudi berciuman dengan kapten La Sagrada itu.

Tapi, kalau yang ini, Lovino bisa membuat pengecualian.

Lovino sekarang sudah berlutut di atas tempat tidur, sementara ia masih sibuk menciumi Reinhart. Kedua tangannya berada di kiri dan kanan kepala si pemuda berambut hitam. Sementara itu, Reinhart sibuk menelusuri lekuk tubuh Lovino. Hingga akhirnya...

KLIK! KLIK!

Bunyi kunci yang terbuka dan menutup dengan cepat membuat Lovino membelalak lebar. Ia merasakan sesuatu melingkari tangan kirinya dan menyadari bahwa rantai yang semula melingkar di pergelangan tangan Reinhart sudah berpindah ke tangannya.

"BRENGSEK!" rutuk Lovino dengan wajah merah padam. Ia menarik liar rantai yang mengikatnya, berusaha untuk lepas. Mata cokelatnya semakin liar saat melihat Reinhart sudah berdiri dari tempat tidur sambil meremas-remas pergelangan tangan dimana rantai tadi mengirisnya. "Berani-beraninya kau berbuat licik seperti itu!"

Reinhart melemparkan kunci elektrik mungil berwarna perak entah ke mana dan tersenyum sinis. "Kau sendiri yang terpancing, kan?" balas Reinhart pedas. "Sekarang, saatnya aku pergi."

"Hei! Hei, kau mau ke mana?" seru Lovino. "Kau meninggalkanku sendirian di sini, hah?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku tetap di ruangan ini kalau bisa kabur sekarang? Selamat tinggal." kata Reinhart gembira. Ia melambai—mengejek—ke arah Lovino yang meronta di tempat tidur, berusaha keras untuk melepaskan rantai yang mengikat tangannya. Pemuda bermata abu-abu dengan helai ikal hitam itu hanya tertawa penuh kebahagiaan dan keluar dari kamar.

Reinhart berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dengan awak kapal La Sagrada lainnya. Semuanya tahu kalau dia dirantai ke tempat tidur supaya tidak bisa keluar. Agak aneh kalau sekarang dia ada di lorong kapal dan tidak di atas tempat tidur.

Akhirnya Reinhart sampai juga di geladak. Dia buru-buru menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tiang utama kapal saat melihat Antonio berdiri dengan gagahnya di balik kemudi kapal. Sang kapten mengenakan jubah merah darah yang sama saat ia bertemu dengan Reinhart dan sebuah topi hitam besar dengan bulu burung berwarna putih menjuntai.

"Ke mana aku harus pergi sekarang?" gumam Reinhart pada dirinya sendiri. "Hmm... Mungkin aku bisa memakai sekoci yang tadi. Pasti Antonio sudah membuka kuncinya. Toh, dia mengira aku aman dikurung di dalam kamar."

Memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara yang sama, Reinhart mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan ke lambung kapal. Sebentar lagi, dia bisa kabur dari kapal ini.

Sayangnya, sebuah guncangan keras membuat Reinhart hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh tersungkur ke atas lantai geladak.

Lebih sialnya lagi, guncangan barusan bukan karena asteroid, melainkan sebuah pesawat antariksa metalik berukuran besar yang mendadak muncul dari balik sebuah asteroid besar di sebelah kiri kapal. Kabel-kabel tebal meluncur keluar dari lubang kecil di moncong kapal dan langsung mencengkeram erat di pinggir La Sagrada, menggores sedikit kayu. Perlahan-lahan, dari bawah pesawat antariksa itu terbuka dan sebuah tangga muncul. Orang-orang dengan pedang dan pistol laser turun dengan cepat dari dalam kapal.

"Veee! Kapten, Kapten! Europian datang menyerang, veeee!" seru Feliciano panik dari menara pengawas.

Reinhart mengerang dan mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan-lahan. Kedua mata abu-abunya membelalak lebar saat melihat orang-orang berlarian ke atas geladak La Sagrada. Sepertinya rencana kaburnya harus ditunda dulu. Reinhart harus bisa selamat hidup-hidup dari perompak-perompak ini.

Antonio sepertinya menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dia mencabut pistol laser dari ikat pinggangnya dan meneriakkan perintah. "Carlos! Feli! Laura! Lovi! Cabut senjata kalian! Jangan mau mengalah dari mereka!"

Para _crew _La Sagrada langsung menghambur ke atas geladak kapal dengan senjata masing-masing—mayoritas pistol dan beberapa membawa belati. Menyadari kalau kedua kubu bergerak semakin mendekat ke arahnya, Reinhart bergegas menepi dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah jaring tebal. Reinhart meringkuk di balik jaring dan memperhatikan. Dalam hati, Reinhart panik mencari-cari barang apapun yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Dia tak mungkin bisa bertahan tanpa senjata dan perlawanan.

Antonio berjalan maju dengan pistol teracung. Mata hijaunya berkilat mengerikan dan senyuman menghilang dari wajahnya. "Mau apa kau kemari, Arthur?" desis Antonio penuh kebencian. "Bukannya kau sudah cukup membuat onar di atas La Sagrada dan membunuh kakakku?"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan alis luar biasa tebal tertawa. Ia menyibakkan jubah panjang berwarna birunya dan mencabut pistol lasernya sendiri. "Ah, kau pasti merindukanku, Antonio. Setelah sekian lama kita terpisah, aku tak bisa melupakan wajah manismu dan sifatmu yang berapi-api itu." Arthur mengarahkan moncong senjatanya ke kepala Antonio sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Nah, sebelum aku memerintahkan awakku untuk membantai seluruh awak kapalmu, lebih baik kau serahkan saja petanya padaku, Antonio. Kita bisa selesaikan ini dengan baik tanpa pertumpahan darah. Bagaimana?"

Ingin sekali Reinhart menghantamkan kepalanya ke benda keras apapun dan meratapi nasibnya yang naas. Dibawa kabur satu perompak dan sekarang malah diincar perompak lain. Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah gaya bahasa si perompak berambut pirang. Dia bicara seolah-olah Reinhart itu hanyalah sebuah benda, bukan makhluk hidup. Menyebalkan.

"Tidak akan kuserahkan!" seru Antonio. "Kalau kau mau mengambilnya, langkahi dulu mayatku!"

Arthur terkekeh. Ia melirik _crew_ yang ia bawa dari balik punggung sebelum kembali menatap Antonio. "Baiklah. Kalau itu memang yang kau inginkan, Antonio. _Guys_! Ambil petanya dan hancurkan yang lainnya!"

Raung perang memenuhi geladak kapal saat _crew _kapal Arthur mulai menyerang. Suara pedang beradu dan tembakan laser mulai memenuhi seluruh geladak La Sagrada. Beberapa awak kapal langsung menghadapi dua atau lebih musuh, mengingat jumlah awak Europian yang dibawa Arthur jauh lebih banyak dari awak La Sagrada.

Reinhart mulai gelisah di balik persembunyiannya. Tanpa senjata, ia tak bisa keluar. Sialnya, pertempuran sengit di luar sana mulai meluas dan nyaris mencapai tempatnya meringkuk sekarang. Dan entah kenapa, Reinhart teringat akan Lovino yang ia kurung di kamar. Mungkin, dia harus melepaskan si ahli senjata supaya bisa membantu teman-temannya. Toh, dia _gunner_-nya. Dia yang mengerti tentang persenjataan La Sagrada dan lain-lainnya.

"Hng... Mungkin aku harus kembali ke bawah dan melepaskan Lovino..." gumam Reinhart pada dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, ia merasa tak enak sekarang, apalagi kapal dalam keadaan kritis begini. "Argh! Kenapa perompak ini harus menyerang sekarang, sih? Aku kan, mau kabur!"

Memutuskan kalau berdiam diri tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, Reinhart mulai menyelinap keluar dari balik jalinan jaring. Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai merangkak menjauh dari jaring sambil menelusuri tepian kapal. Mata abu-abunya melirik waspada ke pertempuran sengit yang terjadi, berharap tidak akan ditemukan.

Sayang, Reinhart tak bisa mencapai tujuannya karena seseorang dengan... eh... pipa ledeng di tangan menarik kerah bajunya. Dengan kasar, pria bertubuh besar dengan senyum mengerikan itu mendorong tubuh kurus Reinhart ke tiang kapal dan berkata, "Petanya ketemu, da."

Reinhart tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia terlalu _shock _dan takut untuk mengeluarkan sepenggal kata. Yang Reinhart tahu, dia tamat sekarang.

Tamat. Selesai. _The end._

"Reinhart!" seru Antonio panik saat melihat seorang awak Bloody Mary—nama kapal yang dipimpin oleh Arthur—memepet tubuh kurus Reinhart ke tiang kapal. "Singkirkan tanganmu darinya!"

Reinhart tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana karena tangan besar si pria berpipa mencekik lehernya. Tiba-tiba saja dari sebelah kiri, seorang Europian lainnya—kali ini berambut pirang sebahu—menggamit tangannya. Senyum terukir di bibir pria itu sebelum ia berseru pada sang kapten, "Ivan menemukan petanya, Kapten! Dan..." Pria pirang itu lalu mengecup punggung tangan Reinhart dan mengedip. "Dia adalah peta termanis yang pernah kulihat."

Ingin rasanya Reinhart mencuci tangannya demi menghilangkan liur pria genit ini.

Arthur tertawa gembira dan berseru, "Kalau begitu, bawa petanya ke dalam kapal! Kita pergi sekarang. Urusan kita sudah beres!"

Antonio yang tak rela kehilangan peta berharganya kembali mengacungkan senjata dan menembak. Tembakannya nyaris mengenai kepala Arthur kalau saja sang kapten Bloody Mary tidak menghindar. "Sudah kubilang kau harus melangkahi mayatku terlebih dulu, Arthur!" jerit Antonio. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi, sementara senjatanya masih teracung.

Sang kapten berambut pirang dengan mata hijau itu tertawa renyah, menertawakan Antonio yang keras kepala. "Kau sudah kalah, Antonio. Aku sudah dapat petanya dan awakmu kalah jumlah dari awakku. Mengalah saja. Mungkin, kalau kau mau mengalah dan menyerahkan dirimu padaku," Arthur melangkah maju dan meraih rahang Antonio, mendongakkan kepala sang kapten La Sagrada. "Aku bisa mengampuni nyawa para awak kapalmu serta kapal indahmu ini. Bagaimana?"

Antonio menggeram kesal dan menepis tangan Arthur. "Sampai kapanpun aku tak sudi mengalah padamu!"

"Begitu. Baiklah kalau begitu. _Guys_, bawa petanya ke dalam kapal! Aku mau mengambil satu suvenir lagi dari kapal ini." ucap Arthur sambil tersenyum gembira.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil—"

Omongan Antonio terhenti di tengah jalan saat Arthur memukul perutnya, membuat kapten berambut cokelat ini jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sebelum tubuhnya menghantam tanah, Arthur langsung meraih tubuh saingannya itu dan tersenyum. Dia memanggul tubuh Antonio di atas pundaknya dan berjalan santai, kembali ke dalam kapalnya.

"Kapten, mau kita apakan awak dan kapalnya?" tanya si pria berambut pirang sebahu.

"Bunuh saja semuanya." sahut Arthur enteng.

Reinhart berusaha memberontak saat ia diseret masuk ke dalam Bloody Mary. Mata abu-abunya menatap panik dan khawatir ke arah Antonio yang tak sadar dan La Sagrada yang semakin menjauh darinya. Ketika pintu Bloody Mary tertutup dan menjauh dari La Sagrada, Reinhart bisa mendengar suara dentuman keras seperti ledakan.

Apakah itu La Sagrada yang dihancurkan? Bagaimana dengan awaknya?

Dengan napas menderu, Reinhart pasrah diseret entah ke mana. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa berharap para perompak di sini sama ramahnya dengan awak La Sagrada.

Meski ia ragu akan itu...

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **akhirnya kelar jugaaa! *sujud sembah* Maaf, adegan berantemnya super abalita, gak digambarin pula. Mana kapalnya si Arthur juga gak jelas wujudnya... Maaf... QAQ Ngomong-ngomong, bales review langsung di sini, yaaa~ :D

**HarunoZuka: **Iya, Laura itu Belgium :D Maap, saya lupa ngasih keterangan di chapter kemaren... Malay? Kenapa Malay harus nongol? O.o #eh Sip! Ini udah di-update! :D Makasih reviewnya, yaaa.

**Hkr-11: **makasih udah mau nyapuin typo saya... TTwTT #peluk nanti kalo saya sempet, saya benerin, deh. Hohoho~ :D Masalah pernapasan di chapter ini udah dikasih tau. Utang saya lunas 1~ #eh Dan masalah oksigen, mari kita anggep semua makhluk di cerita ini bernapas juga dengan oksigen, jadi otomatis udaranya pas beroksigen #ngek Titan AE malah harus pake suit kalo keluar kapal, beda sm Treasure Planet yang dengan jagger keluar kapal bawa badan doang OAO Bukan. Yang Aryan itu German. Dutch itu saya bikin Mediteran 8D #ditampol Maksud tinggi tegap si Yao itu dia masih gagah biar udah tua. Gitu, lhoooo~ Asik, ya, gantungan bajunyaaa~ So hardcoooreee~~ XDD Blob itu... euh... susah neranginnya. Semacem bola, tapi gak bola. Kayak tetesan gitu. Saya juga bingung... O.o Reaksi Will pastinya dia adem ayem waktu tau pacarnya dibawa kabur sama La Sagrada. Kan dia sendiri yang bocorin posisi pacarnya :D Makasih review panjangnya, yaaa~ :D

**Ry0kiku: **Udah dua hari lebih saya gak liat dirimu. Apakah dirimu begitu berdedikasinya pada Bunga Item chapter 4 sampe gak nongol dimana-mana? QwQ Iyaaaa~ Saya ambil nama La Sagrada dari gereja yang sampe sekarang gak kelar-kelar itu~ :D Ohohoho~ Saya sengaja bikin nyerempet sejarah. Emang sengaja, kok. Biar kesan Hetalianya tetep ada. Hohohoho~ Bosun... semacam pengawas di geladak gitu kalo saya gak salah mengartikan dari wiki #plak Saya masih setia sama Kembang Item, kooook~ Semangat chapter 4-nya dan makasih reviewnya~ XDD

**Athenne Thalia: **Aawww~ dirimu review akhirnyaaaa~ XDD Tenang, saya juga sering nyolong hotspot kampus buat 9GAG-an, bukannya ngerjain tugas. Hohoho. Kita sehatiii~ #eh Reinhart jelas dilema gara-gara Willem. Kan dia udah terlanjur cinta mati seumur hidup QuQ Aduh, iya, nih. Saya masih kotor typo ficnyaaa... Makasih reviewnya, ya :D

**Ferra Rii: **Dirimu review lagi~ XDD Tapi, saya mau Nethere sama Denden aja OuO #eh Iya, sih. Saya juga agak ngerasa sebenernya. Nanti kalo sempet saya benerin. Makasih koreksinya, yaa :D Ma... masa saya dewa? OAO #malu #ngumpet Makasih reviewnya, yaa :D

**Dumbass Crazy: **Hmm... Klo ternyata di fic ini gak ada Indo gimana? 8DD #eh Iya, iyaaa~ Ini saya lanjutin dan makasih reviewnya XDD

**Yukinaga ezakiya: **Iya... Saya masih belom bisa rapi kalo nulis. Maaf, ya. Bacanya jadi keganggu. Nanti saya benerin kalo sempet... QuQ O... Oya? Waaah, makasih banget, ya. Saya seneng kalo ada yang seneng sama karya saya 8D #terharu Makasih reviewnya~ :D

**Skadihelias: **#peluk #kecup Abis ini saya review Third Era-mu, yaaa~ :D Pertanyaanmu sama kayak si Hkr. Udah dijawab di chapter ini, yaaa~ :D Ohohoho~ Saya emang ngambil dari nama gereja buatan Antoni Gaudi. Gereja super sinting yang gak kelar sampe sekarang, toloooonnnggg... =A= #eh Dan sejujurnya saya gak tau arti La Sagrada... #PLAK Sekali-kali, lah si Yao jadi tua beneran XD Dan... Kenapa harus Indo sama Malay? Bisa aja Hong Kong sama Japan. Atau North dan South Korea 8DD Emang Willem matre dari sononyaaaa~ XDD The Destroyer jadi antagonis? Babe Diet jadi tokoh antagonis? Hmm... Saya nyam-nyum aja yaaa~ Menanti spekulasi dirimu yang berikutnya setelah baca chapter ini dimana villain baru nongol! XD Makasih reviewnya! XDD

Sip! Semuanya udah dibales! Selamat membaca dan silakan review kalo mau~ :D


	4. Earth

**A/N: **UAS mendekat. Internal mendekat. Dan saya belom kelar denah sama sekali, malah bikin fic ini. Saya siap matiiiiiii~ #stres Kalo orang-orang girang Desember dateng, saya malah panas-dingin... Desember punya julukan lain dari saya: Desember Deadline, Desember Derita, Desember meng-CAD, Desember Duit Saya Abis Buat Ngeprint DPT #ngek

**Disclaimer: **Segala karakter adalah kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya, kecuali OC-nya. Unsur-unsur lain yang mendukung cerita dan idenya datang dari film-film yang disebut di bawah nanti :D

**Warning: **Sho-ai. Hint UKEsp. Bajak laut dan kekerasan di akhir chapter. Typo.

* * *

><p>Reinhart tak bisa berkutik saat dua orang pria—yang kemudian dia tahu bernama Ivan dan Francis—menyeretnya ke dalam badan kapal. Lorong sempit dan dominan putih dengan garis hitam di tepiannya mereka lewati. Entah mau ke mana mereka membawa Reinhart. Pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu hanya bisa pasrah saja diseret-seret. Dia tahu kalau tenaganya tidak akan sanggup melawan dua orang di sisi kiri dan kanannya ini.<p>

Tapi, bukan Reinhart namanya kalau dia tidak mencoba untuk lari.

Di belokan yang cukup sempit, Reinhart melihat kesempatan emas. Dia sengaja mendorong Francis—pria berambut pirang sebahu dengan pakaian aneh berwarna biru-merah—dengan tubuhnya. Francis mengerang kesakitan saat tubuhnya didorong kasar sampai bertubrukan dengan dinding. Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, Reinhart mengambil sebuah pistol laser dan mengacungkannya ke arah Ivan Braginski—pria aneh bermata violet yang memegang pipa.

Ivan melirik pistol di tangan Reinhart dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipa yang ia pegang ke pundak sambil berkata, "Kau tahu kalau benda yang kau pegang itu berbahaya, da? Kau bisa melukai orang nantinya."

"Ya. Aku akan melukaimu kalau kau tidak menunjukkan _savety pod_-nya sekarang!" desis Reinhart. Ia mengacungkan pistol bergantian pada Francis dan Ivan. "Tunjukkan padaku tempat _savety pod_! Biarkan aku pergi dan kalian akan selamat."

"Pft! _Mon cher_, kau tidak salah berkata?" kata Francis sambil tertawa. "Justru kau yang tidak akan selamat bila mengancam seperti itu."

"Diam kau, pria mesum! Aku yang pegang pistol di sini!" bentak Reinhart kesal.

"Ah, ya. Tapi, Ivan yang memegang pipanya."

"Heh?"

Sebelum Reinhart mendapatkan jawaban, Ivan segera maju dan menghantamkan pipanya ke perut Reinhart. Sang pemuda berambut hitam itu merunduk kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Pistol di tangannya terarah ke bawah untuk beberapa detik, tapi itu semua cukup bagi Francis untuk meraih Reinhart dan memutarnya ke belakang punggung sang pemuda bermata abu-abu. Kembali mulut Reinhart menjerit kesakitan saat tangannya dipelintir ke belakang dengan begitu menyakitkan. Ia bisa merasakan pistol laser perlahan-lahan diambil dari tangannya dan berpindah ke kepalanya.

"_Nice move_, tapi sayangnya Ivan jauh lebih cepat darimu, bocah." ejek Francis. Ia menekankan ujung pistol semakin keras ke batok kepala Reinhart. "Mulai sekarang, jaga sikapmu, _bebe_. Karena sedikit saja aku melihatmu bertingkah, tak peduli apa pun perintah Kapten, aku akan menghancurkan kepalamu. Kau mengerti?"

Reinhart bisa merasakan betapa seriusnya pria ini. Ia menelan ludah dan mengangguk dengan berat hati.

Francis tersenyum cerah dan menjauhkan pistol dari kepala tawanannya. Ia meraih lengan Reinhart dan menarik pemuda itu berdiri. Tepat saat ia berdiri, Reinhart merasakan pistol yang sama menusuk di belakang punggungnya. "Mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita. Jangan berani berbuat macam-macam kalau tak mau punggungmu berlubang." bisik Francis tepat di samping telinga Reinhart.

Tahu kalau ia tak bisa berbuat banyak dengan pistol di punggungnya, Reinhart menuruti keinginan Francis. Ia berjalan mengikuti bimbingan Ivan. Beberapa ruangan kami lewati sampai akhirnya Ivan berhenti di sebuah pintu ganda. Panel pengunci yang ruwet terletak di samping pintu. Jelas sekali ini akan menjadi tempat dimana Reinhart akan ditawan selama perjalanannya dengan Bloody Mary.

Dengan sigap, Ivan menekan beberapa nomer di panel dan pintu terbuka. Tanpa banyak omong, Ivan mendorong Reinhart ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu tepat di depan hidung tawanannya.

Reinhart mengerang kesal dan memukul pintu di depannya. Ia tahu kalau sekarang sudah tak mungkin baginya untuk kabur. Sejauh yang ia tahu, ruang tahanan seperti ini tidak mempunyai pembuka dari dalam. Satu-satunya panel untuk membuka pintu itu hanya ada di sisi luar ruangan. Kecuali kalau Reinhart punya sebilah _ligh—_

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang, seseorang menyergap Reinhart dari belakang dan memeluknya erat.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Rangga!"

Eh?

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers <strong>copyright owned by **Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Treasure Planet **copyright owned by **Walt Disney Picture**

**Titan A.E. **copyright owned by **20th Century Fox**

**Treasure Island **copyright owned by **Robert Louis Stevenson**

**Pirates of Carribean **copyright owned by **Walt Disney Picture**

**Star Wars **copyright owned by **George Lucas**

* * *

><p>"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Rangga!"<p>

Reinhart mengerenyit kebingungan. Orang yang sekarang memeluknya erat bagaikan tak bertemu puluhan tahun ini pasti salah orang. Dia bukan Rangga atau siapapun itu yang orang ini khawatirkan. Dia Reinhart Beilschmidt, bukan... entah siapa itu yang dimaksud orang ini.

Reinhart mendorong laki-laki itu—seorang pemuda mungil berambut hitam lurus dengan bola mata cokelat pekat—dan tersenyum canggung. "Um... Kau sepertinya salah orang, teman. Aku bukan Rangga atau siapapun yang kau maksudkan..."

Pria berambut hitam lurus itu mengerenyitkan keningnya, bingung dengan omongan Reinhart. "Kau ini bicara apa, Rangga-san. Jelas kalau kau ini Rangga, cucu Kapten Wang Yao!"

Oke. Sepertinya laki-laki ini sudah terlalu lama berada di baling kerangkeng kapal Bloody Mary. Otaknya mulai eror, tak berfungsi...

"Aku bukan Rang—"

"Oh, ayolah! Seharusnya kau sudah menyadari kalau ada yang tak beres dengan jati dirimu sejak kau melihat _holo-pad _berisi wasiat Kapten Yao, kan?" seru pemuda bermata cokelat itu. Ia jelas tampak lelah dan kesal dengan sikap keras kepala Reinhart.

"... Bagaimana kau tahu tentang—"

"Jelas aku tahu!" jerit pemuda itu. "Aku ini mantan awak Flying Dragon! Aku sengaja memberikan _holo-pad _itu kepada Fernando sebelum ia dibunuh Kirkland untuk menemukanmu! Aku Honda Kiku, orang yang menyimpan cincin untuk membuka peta di tanganmu."

Sepanjang penuturan, Reinhart hanya berdiri dengan mulut menganga lebar. Keningnya berkerenyit, berpikir keras dan tak tahu apa jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia yakin kalau segala pertanyaannya bisa dijawab dengan lancar oleh Kiku, tapi entah mengapa Reinhart merasa takut untuk mendengarnya.

"... Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Namaku Reinhart Beilschmidt, aku putra—"

"—bungsu Dietrich Beilschmidt, Jenderal pimpinan kapal Falcon dengan dua orang kakak. Kau benci dengan 'bekas luka' besar di tanganmu dan berusaha semampumu untuk menyembunyikannya. Kau _gay_ dan menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan seorang Letnan IGSP bernama Willem van der Plast." sambung Kiku.

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Oh, ayolah!" jerit Kiku, stres. "Kau tahu jelas kalau kehidupanmu selama ini hanyalah sebuah _setting _bohongan yang diciptakan oleh Beilschmidt! Kau tahu pasti dan dalam penyangkalan betapa berbedanya kau dengan dua 'kakak'mu! Mereka berdua bertubuh besar dengan aksen Aryan yang khas!"

"Mereka bilang aku mirip dengan ibuku—"

"Oke. Kalau begitu, katakan padaku bagaimana ibumu."

Reinhart terdiam. Sejujurnya ia tak ingat bagaimana rupa ibunya. Tiap kali ia bertanya pada Dietrich, sang kapten Falcon sealu mengalihkan percakapan ke topik yang berbeda jauh. Awalnya ia berpikir kalau ayahnya tidak mau berbicara mengenai ibunya karena kehilangan wanita yang paling dikasihinya pasti sangat menyedihkan. Mungkin, dia tak mau membicarakannya karena...

Kiku tersenyum. Bukan senyum mengejek atau kepuasan, melainkan senyum kesedihan. "Kau lihat? Selama ini orang-orang yang kau anggap sebagai keluargamu hanyalah sekumpulan pembohong dan pembunuh berdarah dingin."

Sebentar. Pembunuh berdarah dingin? Itu informasi yang baru...

Melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Reinhart, Kiku mendesah. Pria berambut hitam itu berjalan dan duduk di sebuah tempat tidur mungil di sudut ruangan. Ia memberi isyarat kepada Reinhart untuk duduk di sampingnya dan mulai bercerita.

"Mungkin yang akan kuceritakan kali ini akan sangat mengagetkan bagimu. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya dari awal dan kau baru boleh bertanya—apa saja—saat aku selesai bercerita nanti. Kau setuju?"

Reinhart mengangguk pelan. Ia masih bimbang mau mendengarkan cerita ini atau tidak.

"Baiklah." Kiku menarik napas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Kau pasti sudah tahu cerita tentang Flying Dragon dari Antonio, jadi aku lewati saja bagian ini. Kita langsung ke faktanya sekarang.

"Kau adalah cucu Wang Yao, Kapten Flying Dragon yang termasyur. Namamu adalah Rangga Wicaksono dan kau punya seorang adik kembar bernama Razak. Peta yang ada di tangan kalian berdua adalah peta menuju Treasure Planet, tempat dimana ia menyimpan hasil rampasan Flying Dragon selama bertahun-tahun mengarungi luar angkasa.

"Sebelum kau bertanya kenapa petanya harus digambar di atas tangan kalian berdua, itu sebenarnya sebuah tindakan Kapten Yao untuk menjaga pusaka keluarga. Baginya, rampasan itu memang ia simpan untuk kalian, keluarganya yang terakhir. Itulah sebabnya ia memberikan peta itu di tangan kalian berdua. Dia tak mau orang lain mendapatkan peta itu. Ia bahkan menyembunyikan kenyataannya dari para awaknya, kecuali aku.

"Sayangnya, seorang awak Flying Dragon bernama Im Yong Soo mendengar secara tak langsung tentang peta itu. Lalu dia dan mulut besarnya itu mulai mengumbar cerita tentang harta karun serta petanya di setiap pelabuhan tempat kami singgah. Rumor segera menyebar luas sampai akhirnya terdengar oleh pihak IGSP.

"Waktu itu, Dietrich Beilschmidt baru saja diangkat sebagai kapten Falcon yang baru, Jenderal Besar yang memimpin seluruh pasukan IGSP. Dalam sekejap, pria yang sangat ambisius ini sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan semua _sapce pirate _di luar angkasa. Semua orang akan gentar dan menangis ketakutan saat mendengar namanya. Semua, kecuali Kapten Yao.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, rumor mengenai Treasure Planet dan tumpukan harta melimpah ruah telah sampai ke telinga IGSP dan yang mendengarnya secara langsung adalah Bielschmidt sendiri. Dia mulai terobsesi untuk menemukan Treasure Planet dan petanya, tak peduli dengan segala halang rintangan yang menghadang.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya harta melimpah yang diincar Beilschmidt, tapi sebuah mata air yang berdiri di planet tersebut. Mata air yang dapat membuat siapa pun yang menegak airnya menjadi abadi selamanya. Orang tersebut akan kebal terhadap segala penyakit dan tanda-tanda penuaan. Mereka tak akan menjadi tua dan hidup abadi selamanya. Menurut dugaanku, mata air inilah yang diincar olehnya.

"Kembali lagi kepada Beilschmidt. Aku sudah bilang kalau ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mencapai tujuannya. Nah, selama bertahun-tahun dia melacak gerak Flying Dragon, berusaha untuk mengokupasi kapal tersebut dan merebut petanya dari Kapten Yao. Kapten menyadari bahwa keberadaanmu dan saudaramu dalam bahaya. Ia tak ingin cucu-cucu kesayangannya jatuh ke tangan orang berdarah dingin seperti Beilschmidt. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan penderitaan macam apa yang akan dialami cucunya.

"Maka dari itu, Kapten Yao memutuskan untuk memisahkan kalian berdua demi keselamatan kalian berdua. Ia pergi ke Bumi untuk menitipkan adikmu pada saudara jauhnya—seorang anggota senat. Dia sedang menuju tujuan berikutnya saat Falcon menghadang.

"Ah... Aku ingat betul bagaimana paniknya seluruh awak kapal saat melihat badan metalik Falcon yang begitu besar, muncul secara mendadak dari balik bulan Mars, tepat sebelum Flying Dragon melakukan _space warp_. Kami tak sempat berbuat apa-apa saat Falcon mendekat dan menyerang. Dalam sekejap, geladak kapal dipenuhi oleh para anggota IGSP.

"Kapten Yao segera membawaku ke _savety pod_ bersama denganmu yang masih berumur lima tahun—tak tahu apa-apa dan hanya bisa terdiam ngeri. Kapten berkata, 'Kiku, bawa Rangga bersamamu. Aku mempercayaimu untuk menjaga keselataman cucuku.'

"'Lalu... Bagaimana denganmu, Kapten?' bisikku khawatir.

"'Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku, aru.' sahutnya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kotak berisi dua cincin emas—cincin untuk membuka petanya—dan menyerahkannya padaku. 'Ini. Bawa cincinnya dan pergilah, aru! Sebelum dia menemukan kalian berdua.'

"Sayangnya, aku tak berhasil menyelamatkanmu atau Kapten Yao. Tepat saat aku memasuki _pod_, satu pasukan IGSP datang menyerang. Mereka langsung menembaki ruangan _pod_, memaksa Kapten Yao untuk menutup dan meluncurkan _pod _yang kutumpangi untuk lepas. Tanpa dirimu.

"Dari kabar yang kudengar, tepat setelah kejadian itu, Beilschmidt mendadak mempunyai satu orang anak lagi yang entah dia dapat darimana." Kiku mendongak dan tersenyum sedih saat melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Reinhart. "Dia mengambilmu, Rangga-san. Membuatmu seolah-olah seperti anaknya sendiri."

Kiku menarik napas sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Kau tahu kenapa Falcon mendapat julukan The Destroyer dari para _space pirate_? Karena dia menghancurkan Flying Dragon—kapal paling disegani oleh seluruhpemburu harta—hingga menjadi serpihan."

Penuturan panjang lebar seorang Honda Kiku membuat Reinhart semakin kebingungan. Dia tak tahu sekarang siapa dirinya. Hidupnya selama ini hanyalah kebohongan belaka dan dengan bodohnya ia menjalani begitu saja, tak tahu kalau selama ini semuanya hanya kebohongan.

"Aku... Aku bukan Rangga... Aku Beilschmidt..." gumam Reinhart pelan.

"Kalau kau memang yakin, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kehidupanmu sebelum umur lima tahun. Ceritakan padaku apa yang paling kau kenang selama itu?"

Reinhart terdiam. Jujur, ia tak tahu bagaimana kehidupannya sebelum umur lima tahun. Rekaman foto atau video juga tak ada.

Kiku tersenyum kecil dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Reinhart, mencoba untuk menghibur pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Beilschmidt sudah memanipulasi dan merubah ingatanmu. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia berhasil menanamkan sugesti dan memori implan ke dalam ingatanmu serta dua orang anak kandungnya."

Reinhart terhenyak. Tubuhnya merangsek lemas ke atas tempat tidur dan seolah kehilangan tenaga. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi, ia ingin menangis meraung-raung, meratapi identitasnya yang tak jelas, sekaligus mengamuk dan menghancurkan semua yang ada di depan matanya. Kalau perlu, ia akan cabut pistol lasernya dan menembaki semua orang. Semua, termasuk orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai ayahnya dan juga kekasihnya sendiri. Itu kalau Reinhart bertemu dengan mereka.

"Kau tahu? Ada satu cara untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu." bisik Kiku. "Kau ingat dengan mata air yang kusebutkan? Mata air yang bisa menyembuhkan dan memberi kehidupan abadi? Aku yakin kalau kau meminum air tersebut, kau juga bisa mengembalikan ingatanmu."

Reinhart mendongak dan menatap Kiku tak percaya. "Kau yakin? Jadi, aku harus mencari planet itu sendirian saat sedang ditawan seperti ini?"

Sang mantan awak Flying Dragon mendesah panjang dan menggaruk kepalanya. Dia sendiri juga bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tertangkap oleh Arthur Kirkland, kapten Bloody Mary, bukanlah hal yang ia rencanakan dari awal. Masih mending kalau ia bertemu dengan La Sagrada. Hubungannya dengan awak kapal La Sagrada masih lebih baik ketimbang Bloody Mary.

Di tengah kebisuan, terdengar suara dengung mesin dan pintu ganda ruang tahanan terbuka. Di sana, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kacamata. Jaket kulit tebal berwarna cokelat berlapis bulu. Celana jins biru dengan lubang-lubang di beberapa tempat membungkus kakinya. "Hei, kau yang berambut hitam ikal. Iggy memanggilmu." katanya dengan mulut penuh.

Ragu, Reinhart berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan lambat ke pintu keluar. Sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah keluar dari ruang tahanan, Reinhart menoleh ke balik punggungnya dan pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Kiku.

Dan sesaat, Reinhart tak ingin meninggalkan Kiku sendirian.

* * *

><p>Ruang kerja yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai kamar tidur sang kapten terletak di lantai paling atas Bloody Mary. Sama seperti setiap bagian dari kapal tersebut, ruangan itu didominasi warna hitam, putih, dan abu-abu. Dengan sedikit guratan warna biru dan cokelat di beberapa <em>furniture<em>-nya, ruangan ini cukup luas meskipun sedikit berantakan.

Reinhart melagnkah ragu ke dalam ruang kerja tersebut. Tadi, Alfred—pemuda yang mengantarnya—menyuruhnya untuk masuk sendiri karena ia masih harus memperbaiki beberapa kerusakan pasca pertarungan dengan La Sagrada. Reinhart juga sempat mendengar sekelumit omongan Alfred tentang dirinya yang kehabisan hamburger atau entah makanan apa.

Makanya, di sinilah Reinhart berada. Berdiri dengan ragu di depan pintu. Berkali-kali ia memindah-mindahkan berat tubuhnya ke kaki kiri dan kanan, tak tahu posisi mana yang paling nyaman. Mata abu-abunya menatap berkeliling, mencari-cari sosok kapten Bloody Mary. Sialnya, ia tak melihat sosok yang ia cari. Samar-samar, ia mendengar bunyi pancuran air.

"Hm... Mungkin dia sedang mandi." gumam Reinhart.

Sebenarnya Reinhart sempat terpikir untuk kabur, tapi ia ingat kalau Alfred sudah mengunci pintu itu dari luar. Tak mungkin ia bisa lolos begitu saja. Lagipula, ada _password _yang harus dimasukkan oleh Reinhart kalau mau membuka pintunya. Sialnya, dia tak tahu _password_-nya.

Memutuskan untuk pasrah saja dan menunggu, Reinhart berjalan mendekati sebuah peta besar dengan garis diagram berupa lingkaran dan beberapa garis yang memusat, hampir menyerupai pentagram. Rupanya itu peta gugusan bintang, planet, dan galaksi. Sebuat dot merah menunjukkan posisi Bloody Mary yang bergerak dengan cepat menuju Bumi. Beberapa titik kuning yang menyala tampak mengelilingi Bumi. Sepertinya itu menggambarkan jumlah kapal IGSP yang ada.

Sebuah gerakan di sudut ruangan menangkap perhatian Reinhart. Penasaran, pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan hati-hati menuju asal suara. Rupanya berasal dari bawah meja kerja sang kapten Bloody Mary. Betapa terkejutnya Reinhart saat ia melongok ke balik meja.

Antonio, sang kapten La Sagrada terduduk lemas di bawah kaki meja. Kedua tangannya terikat di belakang punggung dan sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka yang terbilang baru—masih merah dan berdarah. Seutas tali tipis tampak melingkari leher sang kapten berambut cokelat dan diikatkan ke kaki meja.

"Antonio." bisik Reinhart panik. Ia segera berlutut di samping Antonio dan mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan pada pergelangan tangan sang kapten sambil mencoba untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu. "Antonio, hei. Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku akan melepaskanmu segera."

Di saat Reinhart sibuk berkutat dengan simpul tali yang melilit pergelangan tangan Antonio, sebuah tentakel berwarna kebiruan meluncur maju dan melilit pergelangan tangannya. Tentakel itu menyentak tangan Reinhart, membuat pemuda itu tersentak dan terjungkal ke belakang.

"Bertindak gegabah sedikit saja, maka kau akan bernasib sama dengan Antonio."

Reinhart menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Arthur Kirkland berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding. Tubuhnya yang masih basah tertutupi oleh _bath robe_ panjang berwarna biru. Mata Reinhart membelalak lebar saat melihat tentakel yang meilit tangannya ternyata tangan sang kapten Bloody Mary.

"Kau... _shapeshifter_..." gumam Reinhart dengan suara tercekat.

"Ah, kau ini seperti baru bertemu dengan Europian saja." ucap Arthur sambil tertawa. Ia menarik tentakelnya dan dalam sekejap tentakel kebiruan itu berubah menjadi tangan manusia. "Kami memang _shapeshifter_. Cukup membantu dalam beberapa kegiatan, termasuk yang tadi."

Reinhart bergidik geli, tak berani membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Arthur pada Antonio dengan tentakel barusan. Daripada dia harus menderita dengan_ mental image _mengganggu mengenai tentakel, lebih baik Reinhart segera bertanya apa maksud dan tujuan Arthur memanggilnya.

"Kau memanggilku. Kenapa?"

"Ah, ya. Sebentar, biar kuambil cincinnya." Sang kapten berambut pirang itu berjalan ke sebuah kotak besi yang ditanam di dalam tembok kapal. Jari-jarinya bergerak cepat di atas _keypad _dan kotak itu segera terbuka. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak kayu antik da membawanya ke atas meja. Arthur memberi sinyal kepada Reinhart untuk mendekat sebelum membuka kotak kayu tersebut. Di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat dua buah cincin emas yang identik.

Arthur mengambil satu cincin dan menyodorkannya kepada Reinhart. "Pakai." perintahnya.

"Kalau aku tak mau?"

"Pakai, atau kubunuh Antonio."

Reinhart mengerang sebal. Ia paling lemah kalau sudah diancam seperti ini. Hatinya tak pernah tega melihat orang lain tersiksa—apalagi mati terbunuh—karena dirinya. Sekalipun itu orang asing di pinggir jalan yang ia sendiri tak tahu namanya, Reinhart tak pernah tega.

"Baiklah..." gumam Reinhart pelan. Perlahan-lahan, Reinhart memasukkan cincin tersebut ke jari tengahnya dan... tidak cukup.

Reinhart dan Arthur menatap kebingungan cincin tersebut. "... Coba jari lainnya." usul Arthur.

"Kenapa kau tidak akui saja kalau kau salah tangkap? Aku bukan peta yang kau cari." gumam Reinhart.

"_No. _Aku yakin, kau petanya. Coba jari lain!" perintah Arthur. Kali ini dia mulai terdengar panik, takut kalau yang diomongkan Reinhart benar. Bagaimana kalau dia salah tangkap? Bagaimana kalau Reinhart bukan peta yang ia cari?

Mengikuti perintah Arthur, Reinhart mencoba untuk memasukkan cincin tersebut ke jari-jari lainnya. Setelah percobaan yang cukup memakan waktu, akhirnya Reinhart berhasil memasukkan cincin itu ke jari kelingkingnya. Tempat yang agak aneh menurut Reinhart untuk sebuah cincin...

Namun, tepat saat cincin itu menyentuh pangkal jarinya, Gurat luka di pergelangan tangan Reinhart mulai bersinar. Warna kemerahan yang selama ini menghiasi telapak tangannya telah berubah menjadi kilau keemasan yang cukup terang. Sekarang, garis dan kurva pada telapak tanganya semakin jelas. Bentuknya mengingatkan keduanya tentang—

"Peta galaksi?" bisik Arthur antusias. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika melihat peta di tangan Reinhart bersinar, menampakkan gurat-gurat yang ia hapal betul sebagai lintang kuadran yang membagi teritorial planet, galaksi, dan bintang. "Kemari!"

Arthur menarik Reinhart ke peta besar yang terpasang di dinding ruang kerjanya. Mata hijaunya menatap berbagai kelap-kelip bintang dan menelusuri garis kuadran dengan antusiasme tinggi. Sebentar lagi, dia akan menjadi _space pirate _paling disegani di seluruh galaksi. "Coba bentangkan tanganmu. Aku mau mencocokkan posisinya."

Tak bisa mengelak, Reinhart mengangkat tangan kirinya dan membentangkan jari-jarinya. Arthur lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Reinhart dan membimbing telapak tangan yang terentang itu ke posisi yang benar. Cukup lama keduanya berdiri di depan peta sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan—sebetulnya yang lebih banyak bergerak itu Arthur sementara Reinhart hanya diam saja.

Setelah puluhan menit terlewati, akhirnya Arthur berhasil menemukan cara untuk mencocokkan peta di kapalnya dengan peta pada tangan Reinhart. Rupanya setiap kali ada bintang atau planet pada peta yang cocok dengan posisi bintang serta planet di tangan Reinhart, titik-titik keemasan itu akan bersinar semakin terang. Belum lagi sebuah panah kecil yang semula bergerak liar mengitari peta akan berhenti dan menunjuk ke satu titik.

Arthur tertawa gembira saat peta di tangan Reinhart menyala semakin terang. Tanda panah kecil di telapak tangan juga sudah berhenti bergerak, menunjuk entah ke mana, mendekati tepi telapak tangan. "Aku melihat Ophiuchus, Unukalhai, Merkurius, dan—"

Petanya terpotong. Arthur baru mendapatkan jawaban dari sebelah peta.

Sang kapten Bloody Mary mengerang kesal, sementara Reinhart tersenyum sinis. Sang pemuda berambut hitam ikal ini melirik sosok kapten bermata hijau dengan alis tebal di sampingnya dan berkata, "Kenapa? Kurang yang setengahnya, ya? Sayang sekali, ya. Peta yang satunya lagi tak ada."

Arthur mendengus sebelum menyahut, "Oh, kalau soal itu, kita tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah tahu kalau peta yang sebelahnya ada di Bumi. Sebentar lagi, aku akan mendapatkan kedua petanya dan aku akan kaya raya!" Sang kapten berambut pirang itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa kemenangan.

"Kau yakin? Dengan sebegitu banyak kapal IGSP di sekitar Bumi, kau pasti akan langsung dihabisi." gumam Reinhart. Jujur, ia agak khawatir dengan misi kapal ini. Salah langkah sedikit saja meriam laser milik IGSP akan menghabisi mereka. "Belum lagi kondisi politik dan sosial di Bumi yang sedang kacau. Jangankan mencari peta yang satunya lagi. Aku saja tak yakin kalau kita bisa bertahan hidup nanti..."

"Kau ini terlalu khawatir, Mr. Map." kata Arthur santai. Pria beralis tebal itu berjalan ke _coffee table _dan menuangkan secangkir teh pekat. Sejenak ia sibuk meracik teh—memasukkan balok gula—sebelum berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Reinhart sempat melihat sang Europian kembali mengubah lengannya menjadi sepasang tentakel. "Kapalku ini sangat kuat, berbeda dengan kapal kayu murahan milik si bodoh ini." Kali ini Reinhart mendengar Antonio mengerang kesakitan. Sepertinya baru ditendang oleh Arthur.

"Tapi, tetap saja—"

"Sudahlah. Kau tenang-tenang saja di ruang tahananmu sementara aku mencari cara untuk menyusup Bumi tanpa ketahuan oleh pihak IGSP."

* * *

><p>Bertepatan dengan itu, Willem van der Plast dan pasukannya baru saja menginjakkan kaki di Bumi. Sang pria bertubuh tinggi besar dengan rambut pirang jabrik itu mengerenyitkan kening. Bumi yang dulu ia kenal sebagai planet biru yang cantik entah kenapa mulai berubah. Tanahnya gersang, Pepohonan sedikit, Langit pekat, dan airnya keruh.<p>

"Aku tak ingat Bumi sudah berubah menjadi seperti ini..." gumam Willem pada prajuritnya, seorang Skandinavi bernama Magnus Densen. "Memangnya separah itu polusi dan pencemaran yang terjadi?"

"Kabarnya begitu." sahut Magnus enteng. Dia mengambil senapan lasernya, bersiap untuk perang. "Kau belum tahu, ya? Kudeta kali ini terjadi karena pelanggaran undang-undang anti polusi dan pencemaran antar galaktik. Kabar yang beredar adalah sang Raja terlalu tamak. Dia mengeruk segala hasil bumi sampai planetnya jadi seperti ini."

Willem mendengus. Dia tak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai urusan politik dan dalam negeri sebuah planet. Kali ini, ia harus menjalankan misinya dengan baik. Tak boleh sedikitpun ia lengah karena bahaya mengincar di segala sudut. Apalagi kalau seorang prajurit mengemban tugas ganda dari dua pemimpin yang berbeda.

Tugas Willem kali ini bukan hanya sekedar menjaga kedamaian, tapi juga menyelamatkan sebelah peta menuju Treasure Planet. Sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan Fernando dulu, sang pria berambut pirang jabrik ini menyusup ke dalam IGSP dan merambat naik hingga menjadi seorang Letnan demi menemukan kedua peta Treasure Planet—planet legendaris dengan harta rampasan Flying Dragon yang termasyur. Dia sudah menemukan sebelah peta di IGSP dan sekarang menjalankan misi selanjutnya untuk menemukan peta yang satunya lagi.

Bicara tentang peta, Willem jadi teringat pada sosok pemuda manis berambut hitam. Kenangan akan Reinhart membuat Willem merasa sangat bersalah. Sudah dua tahun sejak mereka bersama tak sekalipun Willem mencoba untuk mengungkap jati dirinya. Mungkin, dia harus mengakui semuanya setelah bertemu dengan Reinhart nanti. Dia juga harus minta maaf pada kekasihnya itu karena sudah menipu dan berkomplot dengan _space pirate _yang menculiknya dari Falcon.

Ya. Willem adalah orang brengsek yang mematikan _shield generator _Falcon supaya La Sagrada bisa menyerang dengan mudah, tepat sebelum ia berangkat ke Bumi.

Dia benar-benar harus meminta maaf pada Reinhart. Kalau perlu, sambil bertekuk lutut dan mencium kaki si pemuda manis itu.

"AWAS!"

Willem tersentak dari lamunannya saat Magnus mendorong tubuh tinggi sang Letnan merapat ke tembok. Tembakan beruntun dari pemberontak hampir tak terhindari bila Magnus tidak sigap mendorong Willem. Tembakan beruntun itu segera dibalas oleh Magnus dan Berwald. Beruntung dua orang yang masuk dalam skuad Willem ini adalah penembak terbaik yang dimiliki IGSP. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa orang pemberontak.

"Anda tak apa-apa?" tanya Magnus setelah berhasil melumpuhkan lawan. Berwald sendiri sudah maju dengan beberapa orang prajurit untuk mengamankan perimeter.

"Ya. Aku tak apa-apa..." gumam Willem pelan. Dia menyesal sudah hilang fokus sesaat tadi. Bisa bahaya kalau ia lengah. Nyawa yang menjadi taruhan di sini. Perlahan, Willem mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri. Sesaat ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menangkan diri dan berkata, "Ayo. Kita harus segera ke gedung senat. Misi kita adalah mengamankan para senator dan anggota keluarganya."

Beruntung area pendaratan kapal IGSP tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung senat. Dalam sekejap, pasukan IGSP berseragam hitam langsung mengamankan perimeter dan memblokir para pendemo serta pemberontak yang mencoba merangsek masuk. Namun, mereka tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi mengingat jumlah mereka tak sebanyak para pemberontak yang berteriak-teriak, menyuarakan protesnya diiringi tembakan beruntun.

"Berwald, kau jaga perimeter dengan pasukanmu. Lukas, buat panggilan ke pesawat induk, katakan kalau kita butuh bala bantuan di sini. Tino, mulailah mendaratkan _pod _penyelamat. Magnus, kau dan pasukanmu ikut denganku. Kita masuk ke dalam dan mengamankan senator." perintah Willem. Sang Letnan IGSP itu lalu mengenakan sebuah _goggle _hitam—sebuah teknologi yang baru dikembangkan oleh pihak IGSP untuk mendeteksi panas tubuh dan melacak target. "Oh. Jangan lupa pakai kacamata infra-merah kalian. Gara-gara kudeta ini, perusahaan listrik mematikan suplai ke seluruh planet."

Para prajurit IGSP langsung berpencar ke tugasnya masing-masing. Tak ketinggalan, masing-masing mengenakan _google _sesuai dengan yang diperitahkan sang atasan.

Willem sendiri mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam gedung senat. Informasi terakhir yang ia dapat adalah berita bahwa sang senator terperangkap di gedung senat bersama dengan keluarganya. Sama seperti raja yang tinggal di istana, gedung senat ini juga menjadi rumah bagi keluarga senator.

Pintu masuk gedung senat sudah berhasil diamankan oleh Magnus dan satu kompi prajurit IGSP. Dengan gerak cepat dan lincah, mereka berhasil mengamankan para pemberontak yang berada di pintu utama. Beruntung bagi para anggota IGSP, mereka memiliki _goggle _infra-merah, tidak seperti para pemberontak yang hanya bermodal pistol serta senapan laser.

Suara tembakan serta jerit dan rintih kesakitan terdengar memenuhi lobi gedung senat. Rupanya jumlah pemberontak yang berhasil masuk ke gedung tidak sesedikit dugaan Willem. Sialnya lagi, sebagian besar dari pemberontak yang ada di dalam gedung merupakan staf senat sendiri. Sekali lagi, para anggota IGSP harus berterima kasih pada _goggle _yang mereka kenakan. Kalau bukan karena _goggle _ini, mereka akan sulit membedakan yang mana musuh dan bukan.

_Goggle _hitam yang cukup berat itu mempunyai teknologi pendeteksi panas dan tubuh manusia. Bukan sekedar mendeteksi, alat ini akan memberikan sinyal warna yang berbeda. Seperti pada misi saat ini, target—yang seluruh informasi kondisi fisik sudah dimasukkan ke dalam alat—akan berwarna biru saat terdeteksi nanti. Sementara untuk musuh, mereka akan terlihat seperti siluet manusia yang berwarna merah—terdeteksi dari postur tubuh menyerangnya. Lalu untuk anggota IGSP sendiri akan memancarkan warna hijau.

Alat yang sederhana, tapi sangat berguna saat menyerang di kegelapan seperti ini.

Oh, khusus untuk Willem, dia sudah mengutak-atik dan merubah data yang di-_install _ke dalam _goggle_-nya. Dia mengubah targetnya hanya menjadi satu orang: Razak. Dia tak peduli dengan senator atau yang lainnya. Ia mempunyai tugas untuk membawa Razak ke La Sagrada dan melengkapi petanya.

"Letnan, Emil menemukan Senator dan istrinya di ruang kerja." lapor Magnus, tepat saat keduanya sedang berlindung di balik tembok tebal. Seorang pemberontak sedang menembaki mereka dengan pistol lama dengan peluru. Kabarnya, peluru kecil dengan bubuk mesiu akan lebih sakit ketimbang tertembak laser.

"Bagus. Bagaimana dengan putra mereka?" tanya Willem, sedikit was-was.

Magnus mengangguk kecil dan menekan satu tombol mungil di alat komunikasinya. Beberapa detik yang singkat ia berbicara dengan rekan satu prajuritnya sebelum mendongak dan berkata, "Entahlah. Kata Emil, mereka hanya menemukan Senator Thai dan istrinya, Viet. Putra mereka masih tak—sebentar." Pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu kembali berkonsentrasi mendengarkan penjelasan Emil melalui alat komunikasinya. "Ah, rupanya Razak berada di ruang persembunyian rahasia. Katanya, beberapa meter dari tempat kita berada sekarang."

"Baiklah." gumam Willem. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melirik ke balik tembok. Sepertinya si pemberontak sedang mengisi ulang senapan mesinnya. Tangannya yang gemetar ketakutan membuat proses pengisian ulang itu tersendat. "Apa dia mengatakan di mana letak pasti ruang persembunyian ini?"

Kembali Magnus berbisik-bisik ke alat komunikasinya sebelum mendongak dan menyahut, "Lorong di seberang sana. Belok ke kiri lalu ketuk empat kali di bawah lampu dinding ke empat sebelah kiri."

"Oke. Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang ke sana. Kau dan yang lainnya segera amankan Senator!"

"Tapi, saya tak mungkin meninggalkan—"

"Ini perintah!" bentak Willem, membuat prajurit berambut pirang itu terlonjak.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Willem segera berlari dan menyeberangi lorong yang cukup lebar itu. Sialnya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar tepat pada saat yang bersamaan dengan musuhnya yang sudah mengisi ulang senapan mesinnya. Melihat gerakan tiba-tiba dari arah kanan, sang musuh segera menembak membabi buta. Willem sendiri merasa beruntung mempunyai tubuh yang dapat bergerak lincah—terlatih untuk bergerak cepat di atas La Sagrada tiap kali mengamankan layar kapal dari _solar flare_. Dengan sigap, ia berhasil menghindari tembakan dan sampai di tujuannya.

Willem menarik napas panjang setelah berhasil melewati lorong dengan senapan mesin itu. Ia berhenti sejenak dan mengumpulkan napas sebelum kembali berlari. Berkali-kali omongan Magnus dia putar di kepala supaya tak lupa. Akhirnya, ia menemukan deretan lampu dinding yang dimaksud Magnus. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Willem menghitung jumlah lampu yang ia lewati. Langkahnya terhenti pada lampu keempat dan sejenak ia terdiam di depan dinding. Perlahan, ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengetuk dinding sebanyak empat kali kemudian menanti dengan cemas, khawatir kalau pintunya tak terbuka.

Beruntung, pintu itu segera menggeser ke samping dan menunjukkan sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Beberapa buah sumber cahaya membantu Willem untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sebagian besar berupa harta kekayaan berbentuk emas, perhiasan, dan surat berharga. Sisanya adalah buku-buku kuno—yang Willem yakin menyimpan berbagai pengetahuan mengenai Bumi sejak jutaan tahun lalu—dan _furniture_ antik lainnya.

Baru saja Willem melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan, seseorang mencoba untuk menusuknya dengan sebuah pedang. Untung saja Willem cepat tanggap dan segera menghindar.

"Sebentar! Aku datang kemari untuk menyelamatkanmu!" seru Willem panik. Ia melepaskan _goggle _hitam dari wajahnya dan untuk pertama kalinya melihat langsung rupa penyerangnya.

Rambutnya hitam ikal dengan sepasang mata berwarna abu-abu. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi, meski tidak setinggi Willem. Warna kulitnya tampak agak kecokelatan—sawo matang. Secara fisik, pemuda ini begitu mirip dengan Reinhart.

"Mau apa kau kemari, rambut jabrik!" bentak Razak sengit.

Ah. Rupanya sifat galaknya juga sama dengan kakak kembarnya.

"Namaku Willem van der Plast. Aku anggota IGSP dan ditugaskan untuk mengamankanmu." jawab Willem. Mata hijaunya masih melirik khawatir ke arah mata pedang yang terarah kepadanya. Dia lalu berjalan menjauh, berusaha mengambil jarak—tak mau mengambil resiko tertusuk benda tajam itu. "Kedua orang tuamu sudah diamankan oleh prajuritku. Tinggal kau yang belum."

Razak melirik Willem dengan tatapan ragu. Kedua tangannya masih mencengkeram erat pegangan pedang, enggan untuk menurunkan barang satu inci. "Kau yakin hanya ingin menyelamatkanku?" bisiknya. "Tidakkah harta benda yang ada di ruangan ini membuatmu tergiur? Atau jangan-jangan kau mengincar kekayaan Bumi? Atau peta di tanganku?"

Omongan Razak yang terakhir sukses membuat Willem menaikkan kedua alisnya—bingung sekaligus terkejut. "Kau tahu kalau kalau luka di tanganmu itu peta?"

"Hah! Aku tahu kalau kau punya maksud buruk!" seru Razak penuh kemenangan. Pemuda berambut hitam ikal ini tiba-tiba menghunuskan pedangnya, nyaris memenggal kepala Willem apabila sang prajurit IGSP tidak segera menangkisnya dengan senapan.

"Tu... Tunggu sebentar! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tahu tentang peta itu!" seru Willem, sedikit panik karena kemampuan bermain pedang Razak tidak bisa dibilang sepele. Berkali-kali kepalanya nyaris kena tebas. "Bagaimana kalau aku kenal dengan orang yang sama denganmu? Pemuda berwajah serupa denganmu yang mempunyai luka di tangan yang satunya lagi?"

Razak menghentikan serangannya. Otaknya bekerja dengan cepat untuk memproses informasi yang baru ia dapatkan. "Kau... Kenal dengan Rangga?" gumamnya tak jelas, nyaris tak terdengar.

Sesaat, Willem sempat bingung dengan siapa itu Rangga. Ia bahkan sempat ragu kalau mereka sedang membicarakan orang yang sama. Tapi, ia merasa tak perlu tahu tentang itu semua dan yakin kalau orang yang mereka maksudkan adalah satu orang yang sama.

"Ya. Rangga. Aku kenal dengan kakak kembarmu. Hei, bahkan kakakmu berada di kapal nanti. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu." kata Willem, mencoba untuk membujuk Razak ikut dengannya secara sukarela.

"Kakakku ada di... sana?" bisik Razak. Ada sedikit nada takut sekaligus berharap. "Aku bisa bertemu dengan kakakku lagi?"

"Ya. Semakin cepat kita keluar dari Bumi, semakin cepat kita bertemu dengan kakakmu. Ayo!" Willem mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Razak untuk pergi dari ruangan itu dan segera menuju La Sagrada. Ah, ya. Masalah kapal mana yang akan mereka naiki nanti lebih baik dijelaskan ketika mereka sudah berada di atas kapalnya. "Lebih lama lagi kita berada di sini bisa bahaya. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan IGSP bisa menahan para pemberontak itu. Prioritas saat ini adalah mengamankanmu dan keluargamu." Salah. Mengamankan petanya.

Razak mengangguk dan meraih tangan Willem. Berdua, mereka segera berlari menuju pintu keluar ruangan tersebut.

Sayang, beberapa orang menghadang pintu keluarnya.

Bukan pihak pemberontak, melainkan Magnus dan beberapa prajurit IGSP. Dengan senapan teracung, mereka menyuruh Razak dan Willem untuk masuk lagi ke dalam ruangan.

Willem menatap bingung sekaligus penasaran. "Hei, Magnus! Apa-apaan ini? Jauhkan mulut senapanmu dariku! Kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini!"

"Ya. Tapi, sayangnya kami hanya akan membawa satu orang keluar dari gedung senat ini." sahut Magnus sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu mengerling Razak dan melanjutkan, "Hanya dia yang akan kami bawa. Perintah langsung dari Jenderal."

Willem menggeram kesal. Jadi, misi ini hanyalah sebuah kedok untuk mengambil peta yang sebelahnya! 'Beilschmidt brengsek!' geram Willem. Semuanya sudah disusun sedemikian rupa untuk mengambil Razak dari keluarga angkatnya.

Willem bahkan mulai curiga kalau masalah polusi sampai kudeta ini berakar pada Dietrich Beilschmidt. Sejauh yang Willem tahu, begitu banyak sumber daya alam dan manusia yang digunakan oleh IGSP.

"Jadi," Ucapan Magnus membuat Willem sadar akan posisinya sekarang. "Saya akan mengambil pemuda di sampingmu itu dan pergi sekarang, sebelum para pemberontak semakin mendekat. Sementara untukmu, Letnan, ada perintah khusus dari Jenderal."

Entah kenapa, Willem tak ingin mendengar perintah macam apa dari mulut Dietrich Beilschmidt. Ia yakin kalau jawabannya akan berakhir pada moncong senapan itu memuntah laser tepat ke arah tubuhnya.

"Kami harus membunuhmu."

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Willem adalah kilatan merah yang menghantam wajahnya, membuat tubuh besarnya ambruk ke atas lantai marmer yang dingin.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tau, gak, brengsek segala brengsek itu adalah SketchUp yang bugs splat mulu trus force close. Beruntung ada teknologi bernama autosave. Kalo gak ada, mungkin saya udah nangis darah sambil garuk aspal kali, yak... Ngomong-ngomong, saya minta maaf karena gak bisa bales satu-satu reviewnya. Semoga di chapter selanjutnya saya bisa bales review... QwQ

Tapi, biar gak dibales, masih ada yang mau review, kan? Hibur saya yang lagi stres perancangan dan furniture dengan review-review kalian~ :D


	5. Bloody Mary

**Notes: **Udah berapa lama saya anggurin *ngok* si cerita satu ini? Kayaknya udah lama banget, ya? Kalian masih pada inget, kan, tapinya sama cerita ini? Saya aja hampir lupa, lho QuQ #dikepruks

**Disclaimer: **Karakter kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya. Me not taking any money dari pencomotan dan penistaan karakter yang semena-mena ini #ngaku

**Warning: **Bajak-bajakan, battle gak jelas, action yang lebih gak jelas lagi, sho-ai (mau dibujuk kayak gimana pun juga, saya tetep gak mau naikin rating! *colek seseorang yang udah bikin spin-off-nya*).

* * *

><p>Lovino Vargas membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Sinar redup khas kabin tidur La Sagrada membuat matanya yang lama terpejam perih seketika. Sambil mengerang kecil, sang <em>gunner <em>La Sagrada mengangkat tubuh dan terduduk di _hammock_-nya. Mata cokelatnya menatap berkeliling, berusaha menelaah tiap sudut ruangan dengan otaknya yang masih belum bangkit dari dunia mimpi.

Bunyi derit pintu membuat Lovino mendongak dan mendapati saudara kembarnya, Feliciano Vargas, melongok dari balik daun pintu. Raut kekhawatiran dan cemas tampak jelas di wajah manisnya. Namun, ekspresi tersebut segera hilang dan berganti dengan kegembiraan luar biasa saat mendapati Lovino yang sudah sadar.

"_Fratello _sudah sadar!" jerit Feliciano senang. Ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar lalu berlari dan memeluk kakak kandungnya erat-erat, membuat Lovino tercekik hampir kehabisan napas. "Veeee! Sudah dua hari _fratello _tidak sadarkan diri! Aku, kan, jadi khawatir..."

"Tak sadarkan diri? Maksudmu apa, sih?" tanya Lovino dengan suara parau.

"Vee... _Fratello _lupa, ya? La Sagrada diserang Bloody Mary sekitar dua hari lalu. Mereka nyaris menghancurkan kapal, tapi beruntung kau—yang waktu itu malah tidur-tiduran dan tidak ikut membela kapal—mengaktifkan _shield _dan membuat kita terlindungi dari meriam Bloody Mary! Kau sudah menyelamatkan kami, _fratello_! Terima kasih~" Kembali Feliciano memeluk erat sang kakak yang masih kebingungan.

"Sebentar, sebentar!" seru Lovino. Ia mendorong tubuh mungil Feliciano menjauh. "Kapan La Sagrada diserang Bloody Mary? Si brengsek beralis tebal itu berulah apalagi sekarang?"

Feliciano mengerenyitkan keningnya, bingung dengan reaksi kakaknya yang seperti orang hilang ingatan. "Ng... _Fratello _benar-benar tidak ingat kalau La Sagrada diserang? Nih, lihat. Aku saja sampai kena luka gores di lengan..." gumamnya sambil menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang dibebat dengan perban putih.

Sungguh Lovino tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh adik kembarnya ini. Yang ia ingat, ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari borgol elektrik yang membelenggu pergelangan tangannya ke tempat tidur lalu berlari secepat mungkin ke ruang panel, mengaktifkan _shield _tambahan—semacam medan listrik yang dimanipulasi sedemikian rupa sehingga bisa melindungi kapal dari obyek asing dari luar kapal atau obyek dari dalam kapal yang hendak keluar—yang baru ia kembangkan beberapa bulan lalu untuk mencegah Reinhart kabur dari dalam kapal. Tadinya ia sudah gatal untuk membuka _shield _ekstra tersebut ketika tahu Antonio akan menyusup masuk ke Bumi melalui sabuk asteroid Saturnus, tapi berhubung _shield _itu terlalu memakan tenaga, ia batal melakukannya. Tak lucu kalau La Sagrada macet di tengah angkasa hanya karena habis bahan bakar.

Sebentar. Bicara tentang Reinhart...

"Ke mana si bocah merepotkan yang sudah mengikatku ke tempat tidur?" seru Lovino kesal. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut hitam ikal. Ia bersumpah akan menghajar bocah itu, tak peduli omongan sang Kapten untuk bersikap ramah kepada tamu.

Feliciano menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus khawatir. Sungguh, ia takut kepala kakaknya ini cedera parah sampai amnesia seperti ini. Ia bahkan tak tahu kalau La Sagrada baru saja diserang Bloody Mary dan nyaris hancur berkeping-keping. "..._Fratello_, Reinhart, kan diambil Kirkland bersama dengan Kapten..."

"APA?" seru Lovino, kaget. "SI BRENGSEK BERALIS DELAPAN ITU DAPAT PETANYA? DAN KAU BILANG SI ANTONIO JUGA DITANGKAP? BAGAIMANA BISA?"

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang kalau kapal kita diserang Bloody Mary, _fratello_..." gumam Feliciano sambil menggembungkan pipinya, kesal karena omongannya sedaritadi tak didengar oleh kakaknya. "Nih, lihat! Aku saja sampai luka-luka, lho. Bahkan aku nyaris mati ditembak si kacamata penggila burger itu, ve..."

Lovino masih menatap Feliciano dengan tatapan tak percaya. Berbagai pertanyaan ingin ia tanyakan, tapi tak satu pun ia ungkapkan. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan sampai dia sendiri bingung harus memulai dari mana. Memangnya selama itu, ya, dia terkurung di kamar tidur?

"Tapi, gara-gara _shield _yang _fratello _buka, La Sagrada nyaris kehabisan bahan bakar, lho. Beruntung masih cukup tenaga untuk _space warp _ke _space port _terdekat."

"Jadi, sekarang kita ada di..."

"_Space port _Neptunus!" kata Feliciano bahagia. "Akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan tidak menginjak daratan, aku bisa bersenang-senang, ve~ Perempuannya juga cantik-cantik, lho! Kau harus ikut aku, ve! Oh, oh! Dan pastanya juga banyak! Aku dan Laura baru borong pasta, vee! Kau pasti suka! Nanti kumasakan, yaa~ Tapi, tadi aku dimarahi Carlos karena belanja pasta kelewat banyak dan hampir menghabiskan seluruh dana belanja, ve... Aku takut..."

Menghiraukan racauan Feliciano mengenai pasta dan keluh kesah tentang Carlos yang marah-marah, Lovino beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia segera berlari keluar kabin dan ke geladak, disambut oleh pemandangan _space port _Neptunus yang sibuk. Puluhan—mungkin ratusan—kapal angkasa seperti La Sagrada—beberapa tampak lebih modern seperti Bloody Mary—terlihat menepi di pelabuhan. Bertumpuk-tumpuk kargo besar berbahan aluminium tampak diangkut keluar dari kapal dan masuk ke gudang, atau sebaliknya. Pelaut-pelaut tampak bercengkerama di bar terbuka tepi pelabuhan, lengkap dengan mulut kasar dan tindakan antik ala bajak laut. Tak jauh dari dermaga, terlihat _dwelling _modern dengan bangunan tinggi menjulang berwarna perak dan putih, bersinar temaram di bawah terpaan sinar matahari sintesis.

Lovino hanya berdiri mematung di atas geladak kapal, terpaku menyaksikan suasana hiruk pikuk _space port _tersebut. Matanya menatap tak percaya kalau La Sagrada—yang ia ketahui beberapa waktu lalu mestinya masih mengarungi angkasa di tengah sabuk asteroid Saturnus—sudah menepi di Neptunus untuk mengisi bahan bakar dan persediaan.

"Daripada kau diam saja di tengah kapal seperti orang bodoh, bagaimana kalau kau bantu aku mengangkut kantung kentang ini, Lovino?"

Sang _gunner _membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Laura—dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya dililit perban termasuk tangan dan kepala—kewalahan menyeret sekantung penuh bahan makanan. Tak tega membiarkan seorang wanita cantik kelelahan mengangkut barang seberat itu, Lovino bergegas ke samping Laura dan membantunya menyeret kantung tersebut.

"Aku bingung..." gumam Lovino seraya menggeret kantung bersama dengan Laura. "Bagaimana caranya kita bisa ada di Neptunus sekarang? Bukannya tadi kita masih berada di Saturnus?"

"Pakai _space warp_, dong." sahut Laura singkat. Napasnya sedikit terputus-putus, kelelahan menyeret kantung yang beratnya berkilo-kilo, persediaan untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar bingung—hei! Ini kentang, ya? Kenapa harus kentang, sih? Aku benci makan kentang!" protes Lovino. Dia langsung menjatuhkan sisi kantung yang ia pegang, membuat Laura kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk di atas lantai geladak.

"Jangan banyak protes, ah!" bentak Laura. Perempuan berambut pirang ini meringis kesakitan sambil mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri. "Ini bahan makanan yang paling umum ditemukan di semua _space port_! Kau mau kita miskin mendadak gara-gara kebanyakan beli pasta? Dana kita sudah menipis untuk membeli bahan bakar dan memperbaiki badan kapal, kau jangan banyak protes! Sini! Bantu aku lagi membawa kantung ini!"

Setengah jijik dan ogah-ogahan, Lovino mengerang kesal lalu kembali mengambil kantung kentang tersebut. Bersama dengan Laura, ia membawa kantung tersebut ke dapur untuk dikupas. "Kentangnya hanya satu karung ini saja, kan?" tanya Lovino ogah-ogahan. Ia mau mati saja rasanya kalau memikirkan masih ada sekantung penuh kentang lainnya, menanti untuk diangkat. Kalau memang ada, ia tak sudi membawanya. Sebodo amat kalau Laura nanti mati kelelahan setelah menggotong kantung kentang itu.

"Sudah, kok." sahut Laura. Perempuan muda itu meregangkan tubuhnya dan memijit-mijit otot pundaknya yang nyeri. "Terima kasih sudah mau membantu. Eh, tadi kau mau bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentang Bloody Mary. Apa benar kita diserang si alis tebal itu?"

Laura mengerenyitkan keningnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan bodoh Lovino. Tapi, memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi—khawatir akan membuat _gunner _La Sagrada ini naik pitam dan malah ngambek—Laura menjawab, "Ya. Sekitar dua hari lalu. Tapi, beruntung kau menyalakan _shield _ekstra yang baru kau kembangkan itu. Serangan penghancur Bloody Mary berhasil ditahan dan memberi Carlos cukup waktu untuk melakukan _space warp _ke _space port _ini." Laura lalu menatap Lovino ragu. "Kau... betul-betul tak tahu tentang penyerangan itu? Lalu, untuk apa kau menyalakan _shield_?"

"Untuk mencegah Reinhart kabur." jawab Lovino sambil memijit-mijit keningnya yang mendadak pusing. "Si brengsek itu berhasil menipuku dan mencuri kunci borgol elektriknya. Dia malah ganti mengikatkan borgol itu ke tanganku. Beruntung aku selalu bawa pisau lipat dan—meski memakan waktu cukup lama—berhasil memutuskan rantai borgol. Aku lalu menyalakan _shield _untuk mencegah dia kabur tanpa melihat situasi di atas. Yang aku tahu berikutnya hanya kapal yang bergoyang hebat seperti diserbu ratusan asteroid dari segala sisi dan berikutnya aku tak sadarkan diri."

Laura hanya bisa diam mendengarkan penuturan Lovino. "...Kukira kau bukan tipe orang yang mudah diperdaya, Lovino..."

"Memang!" seru Lovino kesal. Amarah yang semula sempat reda kembali meledak-ledak. "Dia saja yang pakai cara licik! Dia... dia..."

Entah kenapa Lovino enggan untuk menceritakan kronologis bagaimana seorang Reinhart mencuri kunci dari saku bajunya. Sialnya, wajahnya yang berubah merah padam malah menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi Laura yang penasaran.

"He? Dia pakai cara apa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Lovi?"

Semburat warna merah semakin jelas di wajah Lovino saat mendengar pertanyaan Laura. Si pemuda berambut cokelat itu membalikkan wajahnya, malu untuk menunjukkan wajah merah padamnya, takut dipertanyakan lagi. "Da... daripada itu, kita sekarang mau ke mana? Mau di _space port _sampai kapan, ngomong-ngomong?"

Laura hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku Lovino. Pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri ini kadang memang sulit untuk menutupi perasaannya, tapi enggan untuk mengungkapkannya. "Kalau kata Carlos, kita akan istirahat di Neptunus sampai dua atau tiga hari ke depan. Menurut radar, kapal IGSP perlahan-lahan sudah mulai berkurang dan kita bisa ke Bumi lebih cepat untuk menjemput Willem. Mungkin... Mungkin kita juga akan mencoba menyelamatkan Kapten dan Reinhart."

Lovino mendengus ketika mendengar rencana Carlos. "Mau mengambil kembali peta dan Kapten dari Bloody Mary itu bunuh diri terencana, tahu. Kapal tua macam La Sagrada tidak akan pernah menang melawan kapal modern seperti Bloody Mary kalau bukan nasib baik dan keberuntungan."

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers <strong>copyright milik **Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Treasure Planet **copyright milik **Walt Disney Picture**

**Titan A.E. **copyright milik **20th Century Fox**

**Treasure Island **copyright milik **Robert Louis Stevenson**

**Pirates of Carribean **copyright milik **Walt Disney Picture**

**Star Wars **copyright milik **George Lucas**

* * *

><p>Reinhart tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Mata abu-abunya terpancang sedaritadi pada bentuk setengah lingkaran yang berpendar keemasan di tangannya. Garis dan titik yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai luka besar menjijikan ternyata adalah sebuah peta yang bergerak.<p>

Ya. Garis dan titik pada tangannya entah bagaimana selalu bergerak serta berubah-ubah, tergantung kemana ia—atau dalam kasus ini kapalnya berada—bergerak. Sayang, peta tersebut masih belum sepenuhnya sempurna.

Honda Kiku terus memperhatikan Reinhart yang termenung di seberang ruang tahanan mereka. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah sang mantan awak Flying Dragon dan ia pun berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. "Saya tahu kalau segala informasi ini terlalu banyak untuk dicerna sekaligus, Rangga-san." katanya. "Tapi, inilah takdir Anda. Mau tak mau, Anda harus menerima kenyataan bahwa keluarga yang Anda ketahui selama ini adalah palsu dan gurat luka di tangan Anda adalah peta harta karun paling diincar di seluruh galaksi."

Reinhart hanya mendengus menanggapi omongan Kiku. Pemuda berambut hitam ini lalu mengambil sarung tangan hitamnya dan segera memakainya, muak melihat pendaran cahaya keemasan yang terus menerus ia lihat daritadi. Sialnya, cahaya itu cukup terang sampai-sampai membayang di sarung tangan hitamnya.

Pemuda yang sampai sekarang masih kukuh memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Reinhart mengerang kesal. Ingin rasanya ia potong saja tangannya supaya beres perkara, tapi rasanya itu malah akan membuat situasi yang ia hadapi semakin kacau. Dengan kedua kelereng abu-abunya, Reinhart melirik ke arah Kiku. "Mudah bagimu bicara seperti itu. Yang mengalami ini bukan kau, tapi aku."

Kiku tertawa kecil ketika mendengar balasan ketus dari Reinhart. Pemuda bermata monokrom itu hanya terdiam ketika Reinhart menaiki tempat tidur lipat dan mulai meringkuk membelakangi Kiku. Sepertinya ia mencoba menghindari percakapan lainnya atau memang sedang berusaha untuk tidur.

"Kalau dia memang menyayangiku dan kembaranku," gumam Reinhart pelan, nyaris tak terdengar ke telinga Kiku. "Kenapa dia memberikan petanya pada kami berdua? Tidakkah dia berpikir bahwa memberikan peta ini pada kami berdua, justru akan membuat kami dikejar-kejar oleh seluruh perompak di galaksi? Dengan keberadaan peta ini, malah aku yang direpotkan!"

"Karena Kapten Yao tak ingin harta karun itu dimiliki oleh orang lain selain keluarganya." jawab Kiku dengan suara yang lembut. "Baginya, harta karun yang telah ia kumpulkan selama masa hidupnya merupakan pusaka keluarga yang sangat berarti. Ia ingin membagi kebanggaannya, kekayaannya, serta kemewahan yang pernah ia rasakan kepada anak cucunya. Kapten tak mau keturunannya menderita."

Mendengar omongan Kiku, Reinhart membalikkan tubuhnya. Keningnya mengerenyit bingung dan mulutnya berucap, "Menderita? Apa maksudmu dengan menderita?"

Kiku terdiam sejenak, tampak enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Reinhart. Desah napas panjang keluar dari mulut sang pemuda Asian dan Kiku pun mulai membuka mulutnya. Reinhart yakin kalau kali ini, penuturannya akan sama panjangnya dengan cerita panjang saat ia sampai ke Bloody Mary.

"Dulu, di masa kejayaan Flying Dragon, begitu banyak kapal perompak. Keamanan antar galaksi masih belum seketat sekarang, membuat para perompak mempunyai ruang gerak yang begitu luas. Mereka menguasai galaksi. Mayoritas dari perompak-perompak yang mengarungi angkasa pada masa itu adalah mereka yang haus darah, hobi memperkosa perempuan, dan membumihanguskan segala yang mereka lewati. Hanya segelintir perompak yang... bisa dibilang lebih baik daripada perompak-perompak lainnya. Salah satunya adalah Flying Dragon.

"Flying Dragon memang mencuri. Saya akui bahwa kami hidup untuk merampas harta benda paling mahal dan paling berkilau di jagat raya. Tapi, kami tidak mencuri dari orang sembarangan. Kami mencuri dari para pejabat galaksi yang korup, penguasa planet yang tiran, dan pedagang curang yang merugikan orang banyak. Sebagian orang bahkan memandang kami sebagai pahlawan, bukan perompak keji tak tahu aturan.

"Tapi, saat Anda dan Razak-san hadir ke dunia, Kapten tahu bahwa petualangan ini harus dihentikan. Dia sudah punya keluarga, tanggung jawab yang harus ia lindungi dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Kehilangan putri semata wayang—tewas dibunuh musuh bersama dengan suaminya—membuat mata beliau terbuka lebar. Ia sadar bahwa tak semua orang di galaksi ini mendukung tindakan Flying Dragon. Beberapa iri, bahkan menyimpan dendam. Makanya, ketika saya dan Kapten kembali dari Asian dengan kalian berdua, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri saja petualangan ini.

"Ketika peta itu dibuat, kami sudah pada masa vakum. Tak lagi berburu harta karun dan merampas harta benda orang-orang kaya itu. Kami mulai menjalankan hidup sebagai pengelana galaksi—petualang—bukan sebagai perompak lagi.

"Sialnya, kejadian itu terjadi." Kembali seulas senyum menghiasi wajah muram Kiku. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Reinhart sudah terduduk di tempat tidur lipatnya, mendengarkan dengan seksama tiap detil pembicaraan Kiku. "IGSP menyerang, menghancurkan Flying Dragon, dan Anda dipungut oleh Beilschmidt..."

"Aku masih tak mengerti." ucap Reinhart. "Kau bilang, dia memberikan harta karun itu supaya aku tidak menderita. Dia sengaja memasang petanya padaku dan... uh... kembaranku. Justru dia membuatku semakin menderita kalau seperti ini! Aku dikejar-kejar oleh dua—coret—TIGA kapal sekaligus yang mengincar peta ini!" Reinhart melambaikan tangannya ke depan muka, frustrasi.

Honda Kiku hanya terdiam melihat Reinhart yang marah-marah. Wajar menurutnya kalau pemuda ini kesal. Terlalu banyak yang ia hadapi dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu. Tanpa sempat mencerna informasi yang lama, otaknya sudah dijejali dengan informasi baru. Baru saja dia beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, dia sudah terseret ke lingkungan lainnya yang sangat berbeda.

"Kapten ingin memberikan Anda berdua hidup yang nyaman." gumam Kiku. "Segala pertempuran dan ketidakstabilan antar galaksi membuatnya khawatir mengenai masa depan kalian berdua. Dari segala rencananya, beliau tak pernah sekali pun berencana untuk membiarkan Anda berada di tangan IGSP. Dia tak pernah tahu kalau ini semua akan terjadi. Tak ada satu pun yang tahu..."

Kiku mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan nada suara yang semakin merendah dan lama kelamaan menghilang. Mata monokromnya menatap sendu lantai metalik ruangan tahanan sementara kedua tangannya mengepal erat, mencengkeram satu yang lainnya.

Reinhart mendesah panjang dan merebahkan tubuh ke atas tempat tidur. Mata abu-abunya menatap langit-langit ruang tahanan begitu intens, seolah-olah ingin melubangi atap dengan pandangannya. "Sekarang, apa rencananya?" tanyanya. "Apa kau mau Kirkland mendapatkan semua harta karunnya?"

"Sampai titik darah terakhir, saya tak sudi kalau Kirklind bedebah itu sampai menginjak Treasure Planet!" desis Kiku dengan penuh kebencian.

Sepertinya si Kapten Bloody Mary ini mempunyai reputasi kelewat buruk dan peringai sangat menyebalkan sampai dibenci hampir semua orang di seluruh galaksi.

"Jadi... Kau mau kabur?" tanya Reinhart, acuh tak acuh.

"Mau kabur bagaimana, Rangga-san?" Dengan gerakan yang lemah, Kiku menunjuk pintu otomatis dan berkata, "Pintu itu dikunci secara otomatis oleh Jones dan hanya bisa dibuka dari luar. Lalu masih ada sistem pengunci khusus yang kunci elektroniknya dipegang oleh Kirkland. Pintu itu juga akan mengeluarkan sengatan listrik bertegangan rendah kalau disentuh oleh tawanannya. Lantai, langit-langit, dan dinding ruangan ini juga terbuat dari bahan metal luar biasa tebal, tak mungkin bisa ditembus."

"Memangnya kau tidak bosan berada di dalam tahanan? Kau tidak mau mencegah Kirkland mengambil peta yang kedua?"

"Tentu saya mau, tapi—"

"Bagus."

Kiku menatap bingung Reinhart yang bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Mata monokromnya mengikuti langkah Reinhart, masih kebingungan. "Bagus bagaimana? Kita berdua terkurung di dalam ruangan ini tanpa ada solusi untuk kabur. Ruangan ini terlalu—dari mana Anda dapat kunci itu?"

Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah Reinhart selagi berjalan santai menuju pintu baja sementara jari telunjuknya sibuk memutar-mutar rantai perak dengan bandul sebuah kunci elektrik; kunci yang barusan ia curi secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari ruang kerja Arthur Kirkland.

"Aku ambil ini di ruangan Kirkland." kata Reinhart santai. Dengan cepat, ia langsung memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya sekali. Samar-samar terdengar bunyi 'klik' sebelum pintu baja itu terbuka lebar.

Honda Kiku hanya bisa menatap pintu sel tahanan itu terbuka lebar dengan mulut menganga lebar, tak percaya. "Ba... bagaimana bisa..."

Cengiran lebar penuh kepuasan masih terpampang di wajah Reinhart. "Aku mengambilnya saat aku dipanggil ke kamarnya tadi. Dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan tentang rute menuju Treasure Planet dan bagaimana mendapatkan sambungan peta lebih cepat. Makanya, memanfaatkan kelengahannya, aku menyelinap ke meja kerjanya dan mengambil kunci ini."

Honda Kiku masih terpana di dalam sel tahanan. Dia sudah terkurung di ruangan menyebalkan berbau besi ini selama kurang lebih dua tahun dan bocah keras kepala yang baru beberapa jam merebahkan bokongnya sudah menemukan cara untuk kabur. Oke, Kiku memang tak pernah diutus ke ruang kerja Arthur Kirkland, tapi tetap saja ini... sulit untuk dipercaya.

"Ayo, Kiku! Kau mau keluar atau tidak?" desis Reinhart. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan, menatap tak sabar sosok pria Asian yang masih termenung. Mata abu-abunya melirik ke kiri dan kanan dengan tingkat kewaspadaan tinggi. "Aku tak mau ketahuan anak buah Kirkland. Cepat sedikit!"

Lorong sempit Bloody Mary yang berliku-liku menghantarkan Reinhart dan Kiku ke deretan _safety-pod. _Masing-masing dapat diisi sampai empat orang penumpang dengan perbekalan yang mencukup sampai tiga bulan perjalanan antar galaksi. Hanya dengan menekan satu tombol, keduanya akan terbebas dari Bloody Mary. Sayangnya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Reinhart, membuat pemuda berambut hitam ikal ini enggan untuk masuk ke dalam _safety pod_.

Kali ini, giliran Honda Kiku yang berpaling dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Rangga-san? Kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum ketahuan anak buah Kirkland."

Reinhart masih termenung. Pandangannya menatap jauh ke lorong panjang nan sempit Bloody Mary, teringat akan seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan pertolongannya sekarang. Beruntung _safety pod _yang ada di depannya adalah _safety pod _sebuah kapal bajak laut, dimana perlengkapan—mulai dari bahan makanan, pakaian, dan senjata—lengkap.

"Anda mau ke mana, Rangga-san?" tanya Kiku bingung ketika melihat Reinhart mengambil sebuah pistol laser dari peti di bawah kursi _safety pod _dan kembali berjalan keluar. "Anda harus pergi sekarang sebelum—"

"Ada seseorang yang harus kutolong terlebih dulu." sahut Reinhart sambil lalu. Ia masih sibuk memeriksa kondisi pistol laser di tangannya—hanya tindakan jaga-jaga yang dirasa perlu mengingat pistol itu mungkin sudah tersimpan terlalu lama di _safety pod _tanpa sempat digunakan—sebelum mendongak dan tersenyum lebar. "Beri aku sepuluh menit. Kalau aku belum kembali, kau duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Tapi—"

Protes Kiku tak digurbis. Dengan pistol laser terangkat sejajar dengan pundak, Reinhart bergerak cepat dan kembali menyusuri lorong sempit Bloody Mary. Kiku menghembuskan napas panjang, menyerah dengan Reinhart yang kelewat keras kepala. Sang pemegang kunci berjalan memasuki _safety pod _dan mulai mempersiapkan rute pelarian terdekat sebelum kembali melirik pintu masuk _pod_.

"Sepuluh menit, Rangga-san. Semoga Anda baik-baik saja."

* * *

><p>Reinhart berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ruang kerja Arthur Kirkland. Tujuannya kali ini hanya satu: menyelamatkan Antonio yang disekap di dalam sana dan membawanya kabur. Mungkin, dia akan meminta Kiku mengarahkan <em>safety pod <em>ke La Sagrada untuk menurunkan Antonio sebelum kembali menuju Bumi dan menemui saudara kembarnya.

Bicara tentang saudara kembarnya, Reinhart masih belum percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan Honda Kiku. Bualan tentang peta di tangannya, serta asal muasal julukan 'Peta' yang ditujukan kepada dirinya mulai masuk akal, tapi masih terlalu sulit untuk diterima akal sehatnya. Ditambah dengan kemunculan adik—atau kakak?—kembar yang nasibnya tak jelas di Bumi sana.

Bumi... Kalau tak salah, kekasihnya—mantan kekasih, mengingat dia sudah menipu Reinhart mentah-mentah—bersama dengan beberapa skuad pasukan IGSP berada di sana untuk meredam kerusuhan. Kabarnya, kerusuhan dan kudeta dipicu oleh kelangkaan sumber daya alam serta perusakan lingkungan yang kelewat parah. Campur tangan pemerintahan tertinggi antar galaksi bukannya membuat kondisi jadi lebih baik, tapi justru kebalikannya. Penduduk Bumi merasa hak atas planet yang mereka huni dibatasi dan direnggut dengan paksa, membuat pemberontakan semakin bahaya. Dengan kondisi separah ini, IGSP terpaksa turun tangan langsung untuk meredam kerusakan.

Kalau Reinhart tak salah ingat, ayah angkatnya, Deitrich Beilschmidt pernah bekerja sebagai konsulat militer antar galaksi. Mungkin, kalau Reinhart masih punya kesempatan untuk bertemu Deitrich, dia akan mempertanyakan status anaknya dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Bumi.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di luar selmu?"

Sekujur tubuh Reinhart menegang ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Alfred Jones—tangan kanan Arthur Kirkland—yang baru kembali dari dapur kapal. Sebungkus hamburger tergenggam di tangannya, baru saja dibuka dan siap untuk disantap. Sayang, Alfred tidak akan menikmati hamburger lezat racikannya itu dalam waktu dekat.

Reinhart menembakkan pistol terlalu cepat dan tak memberikan waktu bagi Alfred untuk menarik pistolnya sendiri. Jerit kesakitan terdengar dari mulut Alfred ketika tembakan Reinhart mengenai tangan kanan, membuatnya menjatuhkan hamburger berceceran di atas lantai metalik. Dengan sigap, keduanya mencari tempat berlindung dan kembali melancarkan serangan.

"Aku ini mau makan, tahu! Beri _hero _sepertiku waktu untuk mengisi perut!" seru Alfred di tengah bunyi laser dan pipa-pipa yang bocor. Melalui cerukan dalam di tepi dinding, sang _gunner _berkacamata menembak asal ke arah Reinhart. Sejujurnya ia agak ragu untuk melawan Reinhart mengingat pesan spesifik dari Arthur adalah untuk tidak melukai petanya.

Reinhart masih terus menembaki Alfred, berusaha untuk tidak membunuh orang yang terus meracau tentang _hero _dan makan siangnya yang terganggu. Tak baik untuk metabolisme tubuh, katanya. Reinhart tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan omongan kacau si awak kapal Bloody Mary. Yang menjadi perhatiannya saat ini adalah menjauhkan Alfred sejauh mungkin dari tombol penanda gangguan, tepat di atas kepala Aflred. Beruntung Alfred belum menyadarinya. Kalau saja dia sadar akan keberadaan alarm tersebut dan menekannya—

"Ya ampun. Di atas kepalaku ada alarm, toh?"

—maka seluruh awak kapal Bloody Mary akan datang. Sial...

Dengan gerak tangan yang cepat, Reinhart menembaki alarm tersebut hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Mustahil kalau alarm itu masih berfungsi.

Alfred tersentak mundur saat Reinhart menembaki alarm tersebut. Si pemuda berambut pirang itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Reinhart dan berseru kesal, "Hati-hati! Kau hampir melukai tangan seorang _hero_, tahu! Kau mau _hero _sepertiku buntung hanya karena tembakan lasermu?"

Menghiraukan ocehan Alfred, Reinhart keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil terus menembak laser ke arah Alfred—berusaha untuk tidak membunuh Alfred tentunya—dan berlari menuju ruang kerja Arthur. Berlama-lama di sana itu membuang waktu. Reinhart tak akan bisa bergerak ke mana-mana. Toh, Alfred lambat laun akan memberitahu awak kapal lainnya.

Tak lama, bunyi sirene meraung-raung terdengar menggema di dalam Bloody Mary diiringi dengan omongan cepat seorang Alfred Jones.

_[Perhatian semuanya! Petanya kabur! Sekali lagi; petanya kabur! Sekarang petanya ada di lorong 4D3S. Siapa pun nanti yang ketemu, tahan dia!]_

Reinhart merutuk pelan dan terus berlari. Sekarang, akan sulit baginya untuk menyelamatkan Antonio tanpa berhadapan dengan kroni Bloody Mary setelah alarm dibunyikan. Mencoba untuk menghiraukan sirene dan suara menyebalkan Alfred Jones yang menggema, Reinhart terus berlari menuju ruang kerja Arthur Kirkland. Satu-satunya yang dia harapkan sekarang adalah ruang kerja yang kosong tanpa Kirkland. Reinhart tak ingin berhadapan dengan si _shapeshifter _bertangan tentakel menjijikkan itu...

Nyaris saja terlewati, Reinhart akhirnya sampai di ruang kerja Kirkland. Beruntung pintunya tak dikunci—sepertinya ditinggal terburu-buru oleh pemiliknya saat sirene berbunyi—memudahkan Reinhart untuk menyelinap masuk. Mata abu-abu Reinhart menatap berkeliling, mencari-cari sosok Antonio Carriedo, sang kapten La Sagrada. Sesaat, ia tak melihat ada siapa pun di dalam ruang kerja dan nyaris menyerah. Namun, saat Antonio menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik meja kerja berbahan kayu mahogani berat, Reinhart menghembuskan napas lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Reinhart?" tanya Antonio dengan suara serak. Mata hijaunya menatap penuh pertanyaan ketika Reinhart berlutut di sampingnya dan berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang melilit pergelangan tangan sang pemuda Mediteranian. "Bukannya kau dikurung—"

"Pertanyaannya nanti saja, Antonio." potong Reinhart. Dia membantu Antonio berdiri dan membongkar meja kerja sang kapten Bloody Mary, mencari senjata apa saja untuk ia berikan pada Antonio. "Sekarang, kita harus kabur dari tempat ini. Kiku sudah menunggu di _safety pod_ dan aku berjanji padanya untuk kembali dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit."

Antonio menangkap sebuah pistol laser antik penuh ukiran—sepertinya pistol itu bagian dari koleksi berharga Arthur Kirkland—dan baru saja membuka mulut untuk kembali bertanya. "Sudah kubilang untuk simpan pertanyaanmu untuk nanti saja, Antonio! Kita harus memperjuangkan nyawa kita untuk bisa keluar hidup-hidup!" desis Reinhart tak sabaran. Pemuda berambut ikal itu sudah berada di sisi kiri pintu.

Sang kapten La Sagrada mengangguk mengerti dan segera mengambil posisi di sisi berseberangan dengan Reinhart. Pistolnya terangkat pada posisi siap menyerang. Keduanya saling pandang beberapa detik dan hanya satu anggukan singkat dari Antonio sudah menjadi aba-aba yang cukup bagi Reinhart.

Ketika pintu terbuka, lorong di luar masih sepi. Namun, suara berpasang-pasang langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat. Reinhart menggamit lengan Antonio dan menariknya ke sebuah lorong. "Ke sini!" bisiknya sambil terus menarik Antonio menjauh dari arah suara. Sialnya, suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar saat keduanya sampai di pertigaan, memaksa Reinhart untuk mendorong Antonio ke sebuah cerukan di dinding dan bersembunyi sejenak.

Sekelompok orang—salah satu di antaranya adalah Francis Bonnefoy—berlari melewati Reinhart dan Antonio. Setelah yakin Francis dan yang lainnya pergi, Reinhart menarik Antonio untuk kembali berlari menuju _safety pod_. Tenggang waktu sepuluh menit yang Reinhart berikan sendiri kepada dirinya hampir terlampui dan—jujur—dia tak mau kalau harus terjebak di Bloody Mary barang satu detik.

"Itu dia!"

Reinhart merutuk ketika desingan laser yang ditembakkan dari belakang nyaris menyambar kepalanya. Sambil merunduk, ia mendorong Antonio untuk terus maju. Antonio sendiri berusaha untuk mengulur waktu dengan menembaki orang-orang di belakang mereka. Dari jerit kesakitan yang terdengar, sepertinya sang pemuda berambut cokelat ini berhasil melukai beberapa di antaranya.

Hanggar _safety pod _sudah terlihat di depan mata dan memberikan semangat baru. Di sana, Honda Kiku sedang menanti kedatangan mereka berdua. _Pod _sudah dinyalakan dan siap untuk berangkat. Sedikit lagi, Reinhart dan Antonio akan lepas dari kungkungan Bloody Mary. Sebentar lagi!

Reinhart menjerit kaget ketika tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang dan tak bisa bergerak. Rupanya kemeja yang ia kenakan tersangkut ke sebuah paku yang mencuat keluar.

"Reinhart!" panggil Antonio yang baru saja menyadari si pemuda berambut ikal tak ada di sampingnya. Mata hijaunya menatap was-was ke arah lorong, dimana suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat. Sebentar lagi, Arthur Kirkland bersama dengan awaknya akan sampai di hanggar _safety pod_ dan harapan mereka untuk kabur akan hilang sama sekali.

"Kau masuk saja duluan! Kau juga, Kiku!" seru Reinhart. Pemuda bermata abu-abu itu berusaha melepaskan kemejanya dari kaitan paku. Sebenarnya ini pekerjaan mudah, sayangnya dengan tekanan yang semakin mendekat membuat Reinhart tak bisa melepaskan diri dari paku tersebut dengan cepat.

"Rangga-san!"

"Sudah kubilang kalian masuk dulu! Sebentar lagi aku akan lepas, kok!"

"Reinhart, aku bisa ke sana dan membantumu—"

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Antonio! Kau masuk saja dulu! Nanti aku susul!"

"Tidak akan semudah itu, Tuan Peta."

Suara tanpa perasaan seorang Arthur Kirkland membuat Reinhart menoleh dan detik berikutnya sebuah pukulan keras terasa menghantam wajahnya. Reinhart sayup-sayup mendengar namanya dipanggil, desingan laser, dan raung kemarahan sebelum kegelapan pekat menyelimutinya.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, apa rencana kita?"<p>

Lovino Vargas dan sisa awak kapal La Sagrada berdiri mengitari meja makan dengan peta hologram galaksi terpapar di depan mereka. Wajah-wajah serius dan kelelahan tampak jelas, tapi mereka harus terus bergerak melacak Bloody Mary. Tak mungkin mereka membiarkan kapten kapal mereka ditawan selama itu oleh Bloody Mary. Mereka juga berencana untuk mengambil kembali peta berharga yang direbut paksa.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, Lovino. Menyerang Bloody Mary itu bunuh diri terencana." ucap Carlos enteng sambil mengedikkan pundaknya, belagak tak peduli. "Aku sih, ikut omongan Laura untuk ke Bumi untuk menjemput Willem dan peta yang satunya lagi. Lagipula, Bloody Mary pasti ada di sana. Mungkin, kita bisa menyusup ke dalam kapal dan membebaskan Reinhart juga Kapten."

"Bagaimana kalau Antonio sudah mati?" geram Lovino. Matanya menatap liar ke peta hologram, memperhatikan dengan begitu intens gerak rotasi dan revolusi tiap planet serta benda langit. "Melihat tabiat si alis lapis delapan itu, aku tak yakin Antonio masih hidup setelah seminggu perjalanan..."

"Ma... masa' Arthur tega membunuh Antonio, ve?"

"Tapi, mengejar Bloody Mary juga percuma! Mereka bagaikan benteng berjalan dengan dinding tebalnya!" protes Laura. Si perempuan berambut pirang ikal itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Lovino sebal. "Kecuali kalau kau punya ide untuk menembus dinding kapal mereka, aku setuju untuk menyerang Bloody Mary."

Benar kata Laura. Sulit sekali untuk menembus pertahanan Bloody Mary. Setelah kepergian Flying Dragon, nama Bloody Mary mulai digembar-gemborkan sebagai kapal bajak laut yang paling kuat. Kapal mereka bagaikan benteng melayang yang gesit, hampir sebanding dengan The Destroyer milik IGSP. Kapal usang seperti La Sagrada tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertahan ketika menyerang atau diserang kapal sekaliber Bloody Mary.

Di tengah kebingungannya, terdengar ribut-ribut dari luar kapal—lebih tepatnya di atas dermaga. Sepertinya ada sebuah kapal yang menepi dan membuat heboh satu dermaga.

"Ve... Ribut sekali di luar. Apa ada orang penting, ya?" Feliciano baru saja akan beranjak dari kursinya, namun tertahan oleh tangan Lovino. Si kakak tertua menggeleng pelan, melarang sang adik untuk pergi melihat ke luar.

"Paling hanya saudagar kaya raya yang menawarkan emas kepada siapa pun yang membantunya untuk mengisi bahan bakar. Hiraukan saja." katanya.

Meski dilarang, Feliciano masih melirik penasaran ke luar. Keningnya berkerenyit dan ia berkata, "Tapi, keributannya berbeda, _fratello_. Yang ini bukan ribut-ribut tentang pedagang, ve..."

Tepat saat Feliciano menutup mulutnya, pintu ruang makan terbuka lebar. Di ambang pintu, berdiri Honda Kiku yang memapah Antonio. Darah tampak merembes dari pakaian sang kapten La Sagrada sementara Kiku yang panik berusaha menjaga berat tubuh Antonio. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan mulutnya hanya mengucapkan beberapa kata:

"Kalian harus menolong Carriedo-san! Dia tertembak!"

* * *

><p>Kesadaran lambat laun menghampiri Reinhart. Mata abu-abunya perlahan-lahan terbuka dan mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Keningnya berkerenyit saat ia menyadari kalau yang ada di sekitarnya bukanlah interior <em>safety pod<em>, melainkan ruang kerja seseorang yang tak mau ia temui lagi...

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah sadar."

Reinhart mendongak dan mendapati Arthur Kirkland berdiri di dekat jendela besar sambil menyesap teh. Sang kapten Bloody Mary melemparkan seulas senyum ke arah Reinhart sebelum berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Dia meletakkan cangkir teh dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kursi kulit. Mata hijaunya tak lepas mengamati Reinhart yang duduk di depannya.

Merasa terganggu dengan tatapan intens seorang Arthur Kirkland, Reinhart memutuskan untuk menjauh. Sayang, dia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dari kursi. Kedua tangannya terikat erat pada _armrest _kursi dan kakinya terikat menyatu sebelum dililitkan ke kaki kursi.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menahanmu di sini, di ruang kerjaku." kata Arthur sambil tersenyum. "Untuk memudahkanku mengawasimu. Ternyata, kau cekatan juga, Tuan Peta. Lebih cekatan dari Peter sekalipun."

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" geram Reinhart. Dia berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang melilit pergelangan tangan dan kakinya, tapi tak berhasil.

"Kau tak usah khawatir. Aku pasti akan melepaskanmu nanti saat aku sudah mendapatkan harta karun Treasure Planet." kata Arthur sambil tertawa renyah. Dia kembali mengambil cangkir teh dan meminumnya.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

"Ke mana?" ulang Arthur, pura-pura terkejut. "Bukannya sudah jelas, ya, kita akan ke mana sekarang? Sini. Biar kutunjukkan padamu."

Arthur berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju peta galaksi yang terpasang di salah satu dinding ruangan. Sang Europian mengubah satu tangannya menjadi tentakel biru yang lengket. Tentakel tersebut melilit tepat di sekitar dada Reinhart—membuat si pemuda berambut ikal berjengit jijik—dan menggeret kursi tersebut mendekati peta. Jari ramping sang kapten menunjuk ke sebuah planet berwarna cokelat, tak jauh dari matahari.

"Bumi. Kita akan ke Bumi untuk menjemput adikmu."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Akhirnya, lho... Akhirnya fanfic ini dilanjutin juga sama saya #sujud makasih banget, lho, buat yang masih nungguin apalagi mau review QuQ terus, saya mau minta maaf juga karena gak sempet bales review... maaf, ya...

Dan... ini si Rangga di sini beda banget sama Rangga di Undies... #yaiyalah Rangga yang di Undies polos, uke idaman semua seme. Yang ini pecicilan kayak bocah ilang... =A=


End file.
